Alpha's Daughter
by laura-maeve
Summary: Julene Black is the only daughter of Alpha Jacob Black. She's phased and madly in love with her imprint. Everything is perfect in La Push and Forks. That is, until horrible things start happening, bringing flashbacks of her family's ordeal with Melice's pack. If she's to survive this fight, Jules must get over her fear and fight to save everyone and everything she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Ha! Jules and Bray are back! Lots of Piper and Jason, too. I'm so excited for this story. I really don't even know what to say!**

***Disclaimer***

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Picks up right after First Born Son…August<strong>

**JulesPOV**

Thank god Piper and I shared the same English class at the end of the day because as soon as the bell rang, Piper, Brayden, and I practically ran out of the school. Dox, Ash, Ava, and Gage met us outside the cafeteria. We'd all gotten the pack-wide text from Will.

He and Hunter were having a baby!

My excitement knew no bounds. But since I still didn't have a car yet, we all had to run. Dad said we'd car shop closer to the end of the year. I could deal with that. He was, after all, buying me a car. Brayden was my protection detail since it hadn't even been a year since I first phased. We both knew I didn't need it, so he claimed that he was also sticking around for the twins and his sister. Even though Jason was always close by, watching over Piper.

The text had been a picture of Hunter and Will with their backs to the camera. They were wearing identical white shirts that had "Team Black" across the shoulders in black lettering. Will had a number one on his, jersey style. Hunter's was a number two. And between them, they held a tiny shirt that had a number three. Under the number read, "Baby Girl Coming Soon!" Both of them were looking over their shoulders to smile at the camera.

We all skidded down their driveway in the slick mud. Mom and Dad's truck was already here. After hurriedly wiping our feet, we flung ourselves through the front door.

Everybody at the dining room table looked up. Mom, Dad, Uncle Caden, and Aunt Leah sat with Will and Hunter.

Squealing, I ran to Hunter. She stood up and hugged me back. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"So what makes you think it's a girl?"

Will spoke up. "Aunt Alice sent us these."

I looked to the table and saw a matching hat, mitten, and bootie set in purple and pink. I made a happy pouty face while Gage pushed me out of the way to hug his sister. So I went to my brother. And started crying.

"I love you, hero. You so deserve this."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too."

"I, for one," Dox said, "cannot wait to see Will with a daughter. Not gonna be so tough when he's a puddle of goo on the floor."

Will flipped him off and the room burst into laughter.

Ash clapped Will on the shoulder. "Don't listen to him. Dad has Jules and he's still a badass."

Dad chuckled. "It is different having a daughter."

Hunter frowned and looked at her own dad. "My father once told me the same thing."

She and Caden smiled at each other.

Moving back, I stood with Brayden as Piper moved to hug Hunter. Over the months, the two of them had been talking a lot. Piper had gone to her to apologize after hearing Hunter's story. The two of them helped out up at Uncle Walker's camp. I didn't know the extent of Jason's involvement with Piper, but I had a feeling he had something to do with it.

Getting up, Mom came over to hug me. "So, what do you think about being an aunt?"

"Are you kidding? I'm stoked. And if it's really going to be a girl, I say hallelujah! We need more estrogen in this ocean."

We grinned at each other as Dad's phone rang.

"Yeah?" He chuckled. "Shocking. Hold on. Let me ask." He held the phone away from his mouth and look around the room before his gaze landed on Will. "Walker says Bianca and Angelica are dying to throw another party, this time for the two of you. Whatchya say?"

Will looked stoked. "I'm game." He looked down to Hunter. "What about you? You up for it?"

She grinned, green eyes glowing. "Absolutely."

Dad put the phone to his face again. "Looks like we're in."

**BraydenPOV**

The party was in full swing, food being passed around and people dancing. Jules, Piper, and Ava were all staying around Hunter. Those that weren't dancing were separated into groups by male and female.

Standing close to Will, I couldn't help but watch my sister…and her blond shadow. The way Jason looked at her made me think of a leopard watching a group of zebras, trying to decide if it was worth it to hunt them. But only if the leopard and zebra were having a relationship. His stare was hungry as he watched her. And with any other guy that got too close to her, his upper lip would peel from his teeth.

"Bray?" Will asked. "What's up?"

I shook myself and looked back at my best friend, more like a brother. He was positively glowing. Every now and then, his gaze would search out Hunter, no doubt making sure she was okay. I loved this for him. They both deserved it. And honestly, I couldn't wait to see him with a baby. But I could tell both of them were also uneasy about it. Teenage parents. Nobody else cared, though. Nobody sneered at them that they were too young. Both of them worked, Will full time at the shop. For us wolves, starting a family young wasn't as big a deal. Especially with our support system.

I tried to smile nonchalantly. "Nothing. I'm good."

He raised an eyebrow. "Liar." And then he looked over my shoulder in the direction I'd been watching Piper. "Ah, Jason?"

Frowning a little, I shrugged. "I don't get it."

Will shrugged. "Well, they _are_ two very dominant people. It makes sense that he would be attracted to her."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. She doesn't even seem to notice that he's around. I mean, is he stalking her?"

"Couldn't tell you. Why don't you ask him?"

I shook my head. "It's your night. Don't worry about me."

He pushed me. "Go on, man. If you don't, you'll be cranky the rest of the night. And I know you owe my sister a dance. You're not doing that in a bad mood."

I smirked. "That an order?"

"I can make it one," he countered.

Taking in a deep breath, I clapped him on the arm. "Alright, baby daddy, I'm going."

Grinning, he rolled his eyes. He couldn't lie. He was loving it. He pushed me away toward the crowd. I pushed through the dancers around the bonfire, keeping my eye on Jason. He was keeping to the shadows around the crowd, watching my sister. But then he froze, head tilting as if listening. He blinked and then turned his head in my direction. When he caught sight of me, he moved away, starting toward one of the cabins.

Hurriedly, I got through the crowd and followed him. "Jason," I called.

He ducked his head and started walking faster.

"Jason!"

Running, I caught up to him at the side of a cabin at the edge of the trees. Grabbing his arm, I spun him around.

"What?" he growled, ripping his arm out of my grasp.

"You know what. We need to talk."

"I haven't done anything." His blue eyes were sharp and intense as he looked away.

I put my face in his line of sight. "Stalking my sister isn't doing anything? I see the way you watch her. Does she know you skulk in the shadows?"

Whipping around, he growled. "I don't skulk. If she looked, she'd see me."

"But that's the point, isn't it? She doesn't look for you because she doesn't want you around."

His upper lip lifted from his teeth. "She didn't say that."

The tone surprised me. It sounded hurt and like he was trying to convince himself.

"No, she didn't say that," I assured him for some reason. "What are your intentions toward her?"

His gaze was very direct. "I'd never hurt her."

"So you _do_ want her?"

He just stared at me.

Backing him up to the wall of the cabin, I got in his face and lowered my voice. "My sister deserves the best. If you mess with her, you better treat her with respect and have her permission. Got me?"

For a moment, he just stared at me. And then, from between clenched teeth, he said, "Got it."

"Good. If I hear you've treated her differently, you're gonna know the pain of your own blade."

Putting his hands on my shoulders, he pushed me back. "I said I got it. And I don't like being threatened." His eyes flashed, and I caught a glimpse of the soldier he really was.

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you know anything about my sister?"

Again, he looked away from me. "I would if she'd actually talk to me."

Yeah, that sounded like Piper. "Then let me give you a tip. She's a lot more fragile than she lets on."

He met my gaze again. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. "It's hard to get along with her. She acts tough, like nothing bothers her. But she's just like any other girl with emotions. She wants to feel important, and if you can't give her that, then stay away from her."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"You have sisters. Don't you care about them?"

"Well, yeah, but they can take care of themselves."

Exasperated, I shook my head. "It's not about them being able to take care of themselves. Piper can take of herself. We've all had the same fight training. It's about us wanting what's best for them. Females want to be looked after. Piper isn't the only woman who wants to know she's important."

He just frowned.

I sighed. "I'm sure your sisters would like to know that they're important to you. Look, Piper and I know the culture of your kind of wolf. We were raised learning both ways but we live with the Quileute pack. Therefore we identify more with them. I don't know what your angle is toward Piper. I just need to know that she's being taken care of."

I paused, studying him. He was starting to look nervous, swallowing hard over and over, his eyes flickering. "Is she your true mate?"

Now his eyes met mine. Different emotions crossed his face. He opened his mouth to answer.

"Bray?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Piper standing there. Her green eyes darted between me and Jason.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I backed away from the enforcer. "Nothing. Just having a chat. What's up?"

Her eyes narrowed, telling me she knew I was lying. "Well, stop whatever you're _not _doing. Jules is looking for you."

Pivoting on my heel, I moved toward her. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. She just wants to dance and make out with her boyfriend."

Grinning, a sense of satisfaction flushed through me.

My sister gave me a look. "Quit puffing your chest out. You look stupid."

Ignoring the comment, I leaned in to kiss her cheek. When I moved past her, I expected her to follow me, but she didn't. "You coming?"

She shook her head. "Like I wanna see you stick your tongue down my best friend's throat? No, thanks."

Smile fading, I looked over at Jason. His eyes were glued to Piper. I didn't like it, but I knew Piper would fight me if I tried to force her away. It was clear she wanted to stay behind with Jason.

Plastering on another smile, I nodded. "Suit yourself. Where is she?"

Those eyes narrowed again, probably wondering what was up with me. "Probably went back to stand with Hunter."

"Got it." I shot one last look at the enforcer before diving into the crowd to find my girlfriend.

**JasonPOV**

Piper was beautiful against the backdrop of the massive bonfire. Her russet skin glowed, and with her long hair draped around her shoulders, she looked like an avenging goddess of some sort. Over the months, she'd started growing her hair out. It was raven black and creeping down to her elbows.

After her brother took off, she crossed her arms and looked over at me. "So what was that about?" It was a demand more than a question.

I shrugged as if it was nothing. "Pack talk."

Her green eyes sparked. "Liar." Glancing around her, she made sure nobody was around before stepping into the shadows with me.

I loved the way she moved, her body swaying in a sensuous glide. She stopped just in front of me and I breathed in her scent.

"Look, I know you've been following me. Everybody thinks I don't see you, but I do. You stay in the shadows, and I can feel your eyes on me."

Looking down at her, I was reminded just how tiny she was. Her brother and I were about the same size, but she was small. Tall for a female, but still small compared to me. I wanted nothing more than to pull her body to mine just to see how well we'd fit together. But remembering the one time I'd kissed her and she'd shoved me away, that probably wasn't the best idea.

So, I just looked down at her. "Ah, so you've just ignored me?"

Irritated, she threw her hands in the air. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Approach me."

Now she glared. "I really don't understand you. I'd been staying here for a while and you never noticed me until that day you almost killed me with that dagger. And then you kissed me, which is another thing I don't understand. Now, you're everywhere. What is it you want from me?"

I couldn't help my perusal of her body. The day she'd just spoken of, I'd insinuated that I slept around. And it was true. Just not in the pack. I'd been with human females in Forks and the rez. It was easier to sense their fertility and ovulation cycles and avoid them.

But from the first moment I saw Piper, long before she'd ever stayed on this land, I'd wanted her. Her attitude and the haughty way she lifted her chin always made me rock hard. There was a strength to her that was rare in females whether they were human, Quileute, or Child. The very first time I'd seen her, Dad had been introducing me to Jacob and Seth as the newest addition to the enforcers. She'd been standing on the porch next to Jules, and I'd been so stunned by her that I'd been struck speechless. After that, I'd lost my virginity to some girl in Forks just to slake my lust for Piper. It had snow-balled from there.

Her fingers moved into my vision, snapping a couple times. "Hey!"

I'd been staring at her breasts, which really wasn't my fault since she had them on display in a fitted V-neck and push-up bra.

"What?" I snapped back.

Using her index and middle fingers, she pointed at her eyes. "Eyes up here."

I motioned to her clothes. "Well if you wouldn't have them hanging out, nobody would be staring. It's not my fault you're so mouth-watering." Would it really kill her to cover up in a hoodie and not-so-tight pair of jeans?

She blinked up at me. "What?"

I snorted. "What? You expect me to blush and apologize profusely? Too bad. You're gorgeous, and all I want to do is put my hands and other things on your body."

Her eyes sparked just before they grew hooded.

"You wear those clothes, offering glimpses, and it drives me crazy." Stepping forward, I put a finger at the hollow of her throat and moved down, stopping just before the start of her cleavage. Leaning down, I put my mouth to her ear. "You've attracted my attention, Piper. Once gained, my attention is hard to lose."

She shivered under my touch. Moving back, I saw her eyes open. They were unfocused at first until she latched onto my face. We were so close that our breaths mingled together in the cool night, creating one big cloud between us. Warm and shivering, she was throwing off the most delicious scent. Every female's arousal smelled different. Piper's smelled of a cold spring rain. Years of traveling with my father, I'd been to places that had proper seasons, and her scent made me nostalgic for them. She's the only female I'd ever been around who had that particular scent. Some females shared similar scents, especially if they were related. For me, Piper was a rare delicacy, unique in her own right.

Her hands landed lightly on my hips as she tried to breathe through the lust. Slowly and gently, I put my hands on her arms and pulled her against me. When she let me do that, I turned and pushed her into the cabin wall. Nobody else needed to see her like this, least of all her brother and parents.

I hovered my lips over hers, waiting for another sign. I got it when she threaded her fingers through my belt loops. The tips of her fingers hooked into my jeans, brushing the skin of my hips. To hide my own breathing problems, I pressed my lips to hers and sighed in relief. Ever since I'd first kissed her and she'd pushed me away, I'd wanted to do it again, only without the pushing. I wanted her to want my kiss.

At first, she was hesitant, making me wonder if this was her first real kiss. That other one didn't count. I'd been rash and pissed. I wanted her to forget that one.

Turning her head, Piper leaned into the kiss. I kept it closed and careful, adding a slight pressure. What I wanted to do was nip and lick at her lips, begging for entrance. But Brayden's words of her fragility came to mind. One of her hands came up to cup the back of my neck. She pecked my lips, sucking a little on my lower lip.

I couldn't help the groan.

And that's what snapped her out of the haze.

Panting, she put her hands on my chest and pushed me back. I let her. She shook her head. "I heard what my brother asked you. You didn't answer because I interrupted."

Well, there went my haze, too. I moved back, running a hand through my hair. "I guess you want the answer?"

She looked up at me from under her lashes. "Am I?"

Everything inside me was screaming, playing tug-of-war with the answer. Yes or no.

Minutely shaking my head with indecision, I looked away from her.

Her voice was small. "I see," she whispered. Without touching me, she inched out away from the wall toward the way she'd come. "I meant what I said, Jason. I won't be just another number to you. It'll be a good idea for you to stay away from me; and no watching from a distance either."

When she started to move away, I jerked toward her. "Piper, wait."

She paused, looking over at me.

The words lodged in my throat.

A disappointed smile quirked her lips. "It's okay."

It really wasn't, but again, the words got stuck. I could see the vulnerability in her eyes. What could make such a strong female so fragile?

The scent of her sadness drifted over to me on the breeze and I slammed my fist back into the wood of the cabin. The log splintered, leaving slivers of wood in my skin. I didn't care as I watched her walk away, her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Dammit," I whispered.

There were two things I knew for sure. One: I wasn't going to keep my distance. Two: I was going to make this whole thing up to her and show her that she was worthy of any affection.

**RPOV**

"How are you feeling?" I asked Hunter.

She looked a little tired, but content.

She smiled. "I'm good actually," she said in her thick accent, rubbing a hand over her still-flat stomach. Carlisle had deduced that she was close to a month along.

Beside me, Shelby asked, "No morning sickness yet?"

My future daughter-in-law shook her head. "Nope. I think Will is as thankful about that as I am. When I wake up in the morning, he wakes up with me just to make sure."

I grinned at her. "Let me tell you, be very thankful. I remember my pregnancy with Will. It was awful. And Jacob felt terrible because he couldn't do anything."

Shelby nodded. "Brayden was the same way. But I have to say that Piper was a kicker. That kid, I swear."

Hunter laughed. "A testament to her feistiness, I'm sure."

Shelby shook her head. "You have no idea."

We all laughed as the twins came up. Dox draped himself over Hunter's shoulders. "So, sis, you ready to dance with me?"

Behind him, Ash rolled his eyes.

Hunter giggled. "Dance with one of you, dance with all of you, huh?"

Maddox winked at her. "Of course."

Will walked up as Dox dragged her off by the hand. "Don't get handsy!" he yelled after them.

When they got to a clear spot, Dox narrowed his eyes at Will and deliberately pulled Hunter against his chest and dramatically danced around her. She giggled as Will gave him a deadpan look and a hand gesture.

Trying to hold back a laugh, I swatted his hand. "Stop that."

Ash laughed and shook his head. "Hey Will, we're putting together a football scrimmage tomorrow out in the field. You comin'? It'll be flag 'cause some of the guys from school are coming."

Will shrugged. "Sure. I could do with a little mud fun."

"Will?"

We all turned. Aunt Rosalie was standing at the edge of the trees with Uncle Emmett.

My sons grinned. "Hey Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett. What's up?" Will asked as he moved toward them.

Uncle Emmett was holding something large and rectangular wrapped in brown paper.

Will hugged his aunt and uncle.

"Well," Aunt Rose said, "we have to leave for South America again, but we bought you something and wanted to give it to you before we left just in case we aren't back by the time the baby comes."

"Okay, sure."

Turning, I caught Hunter's eye and jerked my head over. Breathless she jogged over with Dox shadowing her. "What's up?"

"My aunt and uncle have something for you and Will before they leave."

"Oh." She went to stand next to Will. They handed her the gift. Together, she and Will unwrapped it. She gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

It was a large picture frame with many different open spaces. In the center was a label that said "Baby #1" that could be replaced after they picked a name. A copy of the first ultrasound was already situated into one of the slots. It really was a beautiful piece, nice and heavy.

Eyes watering, Hunter grinned. "Thank you so much! This is amazing!"

I took the piece so she and Will could hug them.

"Thanks, guys," Will said. "It's perfect. I hope you get back before she comes."

They, along with Aunt Alice, were convinced the baby was going to be a girl. I sighed. My grandbaby. I felt so old.

Behind me, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Jacob's lips pressed to my temple. "What'd I miss?"

I held up the frame in front of us. "From Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett."

I felt him nod against my shoulder. "That's nice."

"Isn't it?" I leaned back against his strong chest. "We're gonna be grandparents, Jake."

His big body shuddered around me. "Don't even say that. Bugh."

Laughing, I studied the ultrasound and sighed. "You know Bray and Jules are eventually going to have one of these, right?"

His growl was soft in my ear. I laughed. Jacob was ridiculously protective of our only little girl. Even though we'd both helped raise Brayden, Jacob still had issues knowing they found dark corners to make out in. I, on the other hand, was happy. Our kids were growing normally. They weren't having to go through the same crap Jake and I had. I wanted normal for them. Besides, we all knew Brayden was going to do right by Jules, and vice versa. I had no doubt that they'd live happily ever after.

"Alright, Mom, hand it over." Jules was standing beside Hunter with Brayden at her back.

She took the frame greedily, eyes shining. "Ooo, I can't wait until it gets filled up! I'll have so many pictures to take."

Hunter gave her a look.

Jules fidgeted. "You, too, of course." And then she went back to smiling at the frame.

Laughing, Hunter shook her head and wrapped her arm through my daughter's. "I love your photography. I'd love photos you take to be in here."

I teared up as they grinned at each other. The two of them were beautiful, and they were both my daughters.

From out of nowhere, Piper popped up. She draped her arm over Jules's shoulders. "So what's up? Ooo, what's that? It's cute."

Slowly, our little group started converging in this little area, and they took turns passing around the frame even though it was empty except for the one ultrasound photo. Ash had wandered off somewhere and Dox was playing around with the younger kids. Bray and Will were talking to Uncle Emmett about the trip. Aunt Rose was talking with Shelby.

I loved this, seeing our family so happy and at peace. Hunter was now a part of it as she turned to talk to her father, Caden. Gage, her younger half-brother, hovered around her protectively.

And Will. Happier than I'd ever seen him.

Turning around in Jacob's arms, I rested my ear against his heart and remembered just how much I loved him. And how this all started between us.

**PiperPOV**

Shivering in the cold, I fell behind the happy, chatty group as we tromped through the woods. Will was carrying Hunter on his back. Bray was chasing Jules around. She shrieked when he caught her and started tickling her.

My mind kept racing, going back to the shadows behind the cabin. Jason's skin on mine had burned and sizzled. My body hummed whenever he was near me. But I couldn't understand why. I wasn't his true mate. His silence had been answer enough. After I'd walked away, I'd pulled my shirt up to cover myself, not particularly wanting anybody else to look at me. A fact that I didn't really want to look at too closely.

"Hey, baby, you okay?"

I looked up to see Mom had fallen back to walk beside me. "Hey, Mom." I was tempted to say I was fine, but I knew she'd see through that and call me out on it. So I said, "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm your mother. Of course you can. That's what I'm here for."

I gave her a fleeting smile. "Am I really that bad of a person?"

"What?" she demanded. "Of course not. Why would you ask me that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems that people don't like being around me all that much. And those that do only seem to like my…assets."

Reaching out, she took my hand. "Sweetie, you're just like me when I was your age."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was a raging bitch, let me tell ya. Even after I met your dad, I was awful. Even broke Uncle Jake's nose. It wasn't until after your brother was born that I calmed down. Piper, listen to me. Don't think that you need to change anything about yourself. Whoever you're meant to be with will be able to handle you the way you are. And with time, you'll change to match your surroundings. There won't need to be a conscious effort on your part. It'll just happen."

I sighed. "I know that you and Dad, and all the other adults, want us to grow up normal. But really, what is normal for us? With what we are?"

"Baby, I know you want what Jules has. I do. Trust me, he's out there…or she?"

I laughed. "I'm not gay, Mom. Or bi."

"Okay then, he's out there. I promise. But you know how guys are. They're assholes."

"Excuse you?" Dad's familiar voice came up behind us. He came up on my other side.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Except your dad. He actually wasn't an ass."

He glared at her playfully. "Nice of you to remember that." Then he looked down at me. "So does this have anything to do with that Jason kid?"

I looked up at him in shock before I realized. "Brayden has a big mouth," I grumbled.

My parents laughed, and Mom squeezed my hand. "He's just worried about you."

"So tell us about Jason," Dad said.

"He's an asshole," I blurted.

Mom and Dad shared another look but didn't berate me on my language.

"I don't really know anything about him," I continued, "except that I'm…well, I…"

"What, baby?" Dad asked.

It was so weird talking about this to my father. "I'm attracted to him. Like really bad. I've never…felt anything like it."

Surprisingly, he took it all in stride. "Well, maybe it might be good to talk to Carlisle."

Frowning, I looked up at him. That was not what I had been expecting. "Why?"

"He's been doing studies of imprints and true mates. Maybe he might have some answers."

"But Jason said I'm not his true mate."

Mom patted my hand. "You just called him an asshole. Not to mention he's the son of an enforcer, training to be one himself."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

The answer was halted because we'd made it to the turn off toward the house. The Black clan as well as Bray had already started up the hill. The three of us waved to the Cullens as we passed the house.

It was Dad who answered the question. "From what I understand, enforcers don't officially take mates. And if they do find their true mate, that mate is hidden away. Besides, it's also rare for the Children to find their true mates. I've been told it's as rare as humans finding their soul mates. Maybe he's very attracted to you. Remember the story about Caden?"

"Yeah, he settled and she got killed."

"That's not the point," Dad said seriously. "It's also rare for the Quileutes to find imprints. A wolf can spend his entire life trying to find his mate and not succeed."

"Not that rare," I muttered. "So are you just saying that I should give it a try with him?"

Dad shrugged. "Maybe. Have you talked to him?"

I sort of shrunk down. "Well, our only real conversation had been a fight. And tonight, he kissed me. I mean, I kissed him, too. But still…I told him I wasn't going to be another girl in his bed. And he didn't stop me from walking away."

"Piper," Dad started.

Mom squeezed my hand. "I'm gonna catch up with the others." She kissed my forehead. "I love you. We'll talk later." She kissed Dad and then walked off.

Dad and I stopped, facing each other. He took my hands, rubbing them between his to warm them up. "Baby, men, no matter their age, are idiots."

I snorted a laugh.

He smiled. "But Jason is an enforcer. It's a sub-culture to the pack. They have certain ways. I'm not fond of the idea of you chasing after a guy, but you're seventeen and probably close to phasing. Your mother and I raised you and Brayden to be responsible kids. We love that the two of you held out against the teenage hormones. Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to Jason, try to have a normal conversation. I still say you should talk to Carlisle. He might be able to give you some insight."

Taking in a deep breath, I hugged him. "I love you, Daddy."

He crushed me in his arms. "I love you, too, baby girl." I kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry. Someone will come and love you as much as I love your mother."

I smiled up at him as we both turned, arm in arm, to go up the hill.

But then I frowned, looking behind me. I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched.

There was nothing there. Or at least, nothing that I could see.

"You okay?" Dad asked.

Looking forward again, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

It was a complete lie as the feeling followed me all the way to the front door of the house.

**JulesPOV**

Bray and I laid back in my bed. He leaned against the wall, and I snuggled into his chest. I'd talked Mom and Dad into letting me have a TV in here. They'd been surprised since I typically didn't watch TV. I'd asked for Bray. There were several shows he liked but couldn't always watch or record because of the limits of DVR. So I'd offered to get one and record them for him. He spent most nights here until it was time for Dad to lock up the house.

"So are you playing tomorrow?" I asked while he flipped through channels.

"Probably. You know if Will is, he's going to talk me into it." He kissed the top of my head. "What are you gonna do?"

I shrugged. "Probably hang out with the girls. Or maybe just Piper. She's been a little down lately."

"That would be nice. I know she'd like some alone time with you."

I leaned up so I could see his face without getting a crick in my neck. "Speaking of, what's going on with Jason?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. It's so weird the way he watches Piper. He's so intense. It creeps me out a little."

"What did you say to him tonight?"

He looked down at me in surprise.

I snorted. "Did you really think you could get away with slinking off? I know where you went."

Chuckling, he wrapped me up in his arms. "I just made it clear that Piper isn't as tough as she seems, that she's actually pretty vulnerable. And if he was going to chase her, he needed to know that if he hurt her, I'd break his face."

Laughing, I took the remote from him and climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. His hands gripped my hips. "I love it when you talk tough."

"Hey, I can do more than talk tough."

"Mhm," I mocked.

"It's true."

"Shut up."

Leaning in, I captured his lips with mine. God, he tasted so good. His tongue was sinful as it danced around mine and my mouth, licking at me.

He pulled back, licking his lips. "Now that's how you tell someone to shut up."

We both laughed as I twined my fingers through his silky hair. His fingers played over the skin of my hips.

"I love you, Bray."

He smirked. "I'm aware. And you know I love you."

Fingers playing in his hair, I studied him, growing serious. The depth of my feelings for him bubbled up and I thought about everything that had happened almost a year ago. I tried not to remember being chained up in that barn, surrounded by all those wolves. Every now and then, the wrist that I'd broken would twinge, reminding me. And I knew I had nightmares because Dox or Ash would always rush in to wake me up when I started screaming. The two of them would crawl into bed with me and hold me until I fell asleep.

Bray knew that I still had problems though. He'd catch me rubbing my wrist, my eyes zoned out. He, Will, and Hunter had saved me that night. And I'd been told that Bray had run all the way home with me unconscious on his back. He'd stayed with me until I woke up and had rarely let my side since.

I felt his palm stroke the side of my face. "Jules? Baby, you okay?"

Swallowing hard, I knew better than to lie to him. "Just thinking." Nobody, not even Piper, knew the details of what had happened to me that night. And I wasn't willing to give it up just yet.

Brayden stroked my cheek. "Baby, they're gone. Melice is dead. Will took care of that. And I will never let anything or anyone ever touch you like that again. I told you before, I will level anyone who puts a hand to you."

It was true that the only one to actually touch me that night was Melice. The things he'd shown me and done still left my skin crawling. I wasn't actually sure what would happen if Bray found out what had happened, but I know it wouldn't be good. As well as the other males in my family. So I bottled it up and prayed that, with time, the memories would slowly ebb.

"Jules?"

I rested my forehead against his, letting out a slow calming breath. "I don't want you to go tonight," I whispered. I rarely pulled that card because I knew Dad's patience with me and Bray could only go so far. I was his baby girl, and after what happened, he watched me as closely as Bray did. But I really didn't want to be alone tonight. I had a feeling the comfort of my brothers wouldn't be enough, either.

Taking a moment to decide, Bray took one of my hands and opened it, palm up. With his index finger he drew an "O" and a "W". Open window.

I nodded against his forehead.

He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth. "Come on, let's finish this movie before I get kicked out."

Swallowing hard, I took a deep breath and moved back to where I started. Laying on my side, I curled up against him, reveling in his warmth. If I didn't start getting my shit together, he, along with everyone else, was going to figure out that something was up with me.

Trying to calm myself down, I took a few more deep breaths and wrapped his heavy arm around my waist, playing with his fingers, and rested my ear against his heart. The steady, even thrum helped me squash down those stupid memories and focus on the here and now. The movie was actually pretty good and funny. Bray's laughter was deep, making his chest and belly move under me.

Needing more of him, I ran my palm up under his shirt, my skin gliding over his. There, that was better. His breathing hitched once in surprise, but he didn't take it the wrong way, just let me touch him. I didn't do anything sexual. Just rested my palm between the pads of his pecs and felt his heart, his life, and his laughter.

He was more than just my love. He was my home.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm more excited for Jason and Piper...Don't get me wrong, I love Bray and Jules. But I do have a thing for Jason. Just don't tell Piper. She might kick my ass. Love all y'all! Please review! xoxoxoxo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter 2. I know I said short. This one is a bit long, but I'm working with so many different POVs that some chapters are going to be a bit longer. As I was telling a beta reader of mine, I think Jason and Piper might just steal this story. I loved Jason in this chapter. He's kind of treading that line between teenager and man. And Jacob is cute in the beginning. I don't know what it's like to be a dad with a daughter so I'm just writing from my observations and the relationship between me and my dad. But overall, I do love this chapter.**

***Disclaimer***

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>JacobPOV <strong>

"He just snuck in again," I said in a low voice to Ness as we turned down the sheets together.

Brayden had started up this habit of climbing the tree outside Jules's window at night and sneaking into her room. They didn't seem clued in to the fact that both Ness and I could hear him. We knew they weren't having sex, so we'd decided not to say anything. Jules had started having severe nightmares after our abduction months ago. I'd been unconscious and didn't know any of what had happened to her before I'd woken up. Some nights, her brothers were enough to drive them away, but sometimes, they got so bad that nothing and nobody but Bray could get them to disappear. I'd figured out that on the nights he snuck in, she'd in some way told him that she didn't want him to go. After I kicked him out and locked up the house for the night, he'd sneak right back in through her window. Lucky for him, I'd had the alarm system disabled a few years ago. Otherwise, he'd be doing to the walk of shame.

She grinned at me like I was doing something cute. "I know. I have super hearing, too."

"Then why aren't we freaking out that a teenage boy is sneaking into our teenage daughter's room?"

My wife looked up at me as she crawled into bed, her eyebrows raised. "We? _I'm _not freaking out. _You _are."

I nodded in agreement. "Fine. Why aren't you freaking out?"

She sighed as she fluffed the pillows and found a comfy spot. "Because there's nothing to freak out about."

All I could do was stare at her. "How can you say that?"

Shrugging, she rubbed some lotion on her hands from the bottle she kept by the bed. "Easy. Jacob, our situation is different than humans'. Bray is a good kid and would never hurt her. Hell, he's more concerned about her finishing school than she is."

I climbed into bed and sprawled out beside her. "Yeah, but what if they give in? I do not want another frame with an ultrasound in it coming from them anytime soon. She's still seventeen."

Ness snuggled down beside me and sighed. "I guess I just don't understand why you're so uptight. I mean, I see your reasoning. I just don't feel the same urgency. Look at you. You took a sabbatical from school and never went back."

"Yeah," I said, pulling her into my arms. "But I eventually got my GED."

"And Jules could do that, too. She's smart enough. Bray will take care of her no matter what. We both know that. You should know that better than me since I'm your imprint. Besides," she said, lowering her voice, "she needs him. It's the same situation as it was with me and my nightmares. I couldn't calm down until you were with me. Honestly, if they came to us and said they wanted to get married right now, I'd be all for it."

Quickly, I put a hand over her mouth. "Don't say that too loud."

Her chocolate eyes glared up at me as she pushed my arm away. "Oh, Jacob, stop being so dramatic. He's not paying attention to us."

"Good point. Start shouting."

She slapped my chest. "Stop it. We both know it's going to happen eventually. And I think it's a wonderful idea that they take Hunter's old house. It's a shame for it to go to waste."

Skimming my fingers up her back, I sighed and stared at the ceiling. "But she's my baby girl."

I could feel her chuckle beside me. "Baby, I know that. She's my only little girl, too. But growing up with her brothers and Bray, she's strong. We taught them all to consider the possible repercussions of their actions. And you know they're at that age where they know everything. My thing is, they have a good support system. Our lifestyle is different than humans'." She nudged me. "Besides, you used to sneak into my room."

"Yeah but that was before we got together. I was simply there to help you sleep, and because my tie to you needed you close to me."

"And you think there's a difference between that and what Brayden's doing?"

When she said it like that, I knew I was being overprotective. But I'd grown up human where it was inappropriate for teenage couples to have sleepovers. As protective as I'd been of my sisters whenever they'd get boyfriends, I knew I would be twice as bad if I ever had a daughter of my own. And here I was. I was struggling with the fact that we hadn't raised her human, without knowledge of the pack and who I was to it. My kids had always known their heritage and what they could look forward to. They'd also been taught the culture of the Children. I believed in them being prepared for when they took over from me.

Ness seemed to understand the internal struggle because she leaned up on her elbow and slid her finger between my eyes like she used to do all the time. I guess I hadn't been frowning as much as I used to. "They're not having sex. Maybe some making out, but Bray respects _you _too much to do something as big as take our daughter's virginity in your home when he knows you're trusting him with something as important as her. Remember how you and Seth raised the boys? You always told them to be the kind of men they'd want their future daughters to be with. And I think the four of them turned out wonderful. Will has a daughter on the way, and he's going to understand why you taught him the way you did. Now, stop worrying so much. Everything is going to work out the way it's supposed to, and we will be there to take care of them when they need us."

Her warm hand stroked my chest, and she leaned up to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"I love you, and it's adorable how protective you are of her. She loves being a daddy's girl and also doesn't want to disappoint you."

I couldn't help but be proud of my daughter. She'd been through so much with Will, and had kept up. Now she was phased and running patrols after her homework was done. I hadn't been lying when I told Will that having a daughter was different for a father than having sons. The boys you raised to be manly and tough, but also know how to treat a woman. But girls were raised by dads to show her what kind of man she really needed, a man who could provide for her, take care of her, and show interest in her life. I had to do my best by her to let her know she deserved the best. I now knew how Edward had felt with me sniffing around Ness.

Jules made me sensitive, keeping me on my toes along with her mother. It was a completely different bond, almost a double personality. So allowing Bray to be with her in her room while they thought we were asleep left me edgy. In human society, that would make us bad parents. But my kids and I were wolves. No matter the differences of species of wolf, we all wanted the comfort of touch. Bray was a hybrid of wolf, and Jules was part wolf, part vampire, and part human. The human side of her, however, was small and pretty much unworthy of notice. She and her brothers still drank blood and practiced their vampire abilities. The point was, she wasn't human, and this wasn't human society. It was pack society. When a female needed her mate, he didn't hesitate. Hell, I doubted Bray had even thought twice about it before answering her. Both Seth and I had lived through that motto of better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Sure, Brayden respected me, but his first duty was to Jules. If she needed him, he'd defy every order I gave to be where she was. And really, that's the bigger picture Ness was telling me to keep in mind. Jules pretty much owned Brayden. He was exactly the right man for her.

Letting out a heavy breath, I hugged Ness to me and relaxed into the pillows. "You're right."

I could practically hear her grin. "Of course I am. You're just nervous that she now has another leading man in her life. A man who will be taking care of her instead of you and our sons."

"Nervous…that's a good word."

She chuckled against my chest. "I don't know why. You and Seth practically raised all the boys together. You raised them just like the two of you. They turned out great. Now shut up and go to sleep. I'm tired."

I chuckled. "Fine, woman. I can't believe I've been collared and leashed by a hundred and twenty-five pound vampire."

Grinning, she held up her hand like she was holding something, flicked her wrist, and made a sound like a whip being cracked.

Sighing, I held her tighter. "That is true. The first time we made love, I was your lapdog for life."

She scoffed. "Pfft, you were my lapdog from the first moment we locked gazes when I was –what?- ten minutes old."

"Yep, and I wouldn't change it for anything." I kissed the top of her head.

We fell silent after that. I fell asleep with my wife curled at my side and the sound of a quiet house enveloping me.

**AshPOV**

I woke up when the tree outside Jules's room rattled. No surprise there. Bray had been sneaking in more and more, and I'd promised my sister that I wouldn't tell Mom and Dad even though they probably knew. One could only be so sneaky when one's girlfriend's parents had supernatural hearing.

Shoving a pillow over my head, I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. That proved impossible as the minutes and then an hour ticked by. I could hear them talking in my sister's room before they grew quiet. No doubt Bray had coaxed her to lie down and sleep.

Sighing, I rolled out of bed, grabbing my phone off the bedside table. Across from me, Dox was on his stomach and drooling onto his pillow. I shook my head as I went for the stairs and the kitchen.

While my tea cooled off, I set it on the coffee table and turned on the TV, collapsing back on the couch. Nothing was on cable so I hit up Netflix and put on a show. But I jumped when my phone chimed. I'd forgotten to put it on vibrate. I did that quickly before I got another message.

**Hey, you awake?**

Grinning, I shook my head.

**Yeah, couldn't sleep. My sister's boyfriend snuck in again. What are you doing up?**

It took a little longer for a reply so I sipped on my tea and watched the show. It was pretty good. I'd caught a few episodes here and there on cable and had been waiting for it to come on Netflix.

My phone buzzed on my thigh.

**Making out plans for tomorrow. You know how I am.**

It buzzed again.

**Have you started your research paper yet? I have no idea what I'm going to do mine on. I hate papers.**

I chuckled.

**Of course I've started. I picked my topic. You'll come up with something. You always do. But I'll help if you want.**

The reply this time was quick and suggestive.

**Of course I want. ;)**

My grin was true but didn't last long. Our conversation lasted for about an hour until he decided he needed some sleep. He never could sleep the night before a game whether it was just a scrimmage or for school.

Every time I talked to him, I felt like I was betraying everyone, especially Dox. He didn't know how close I was to the captain of the varsity football team, and that's how I wanted it. But I just couldn't stop talking to Cole.

I hated it. I knew I was close to phasing, as was my twin. Cole and I were close, but we didn't consider ourselves _together._ Just really good friends with the potential for more. I didn't want to hurt him. The only reason I stayed close with him was because I'd spoken to Grampa Carlisle about his studies. He'd come to the conclusion that if wolves had prolonged exposure to their mates, the attraction started to build even without the connection. It would explain why Jules and Bray had always crushed on each other before either of them had phased. It would also explain Piper and Jason, but I wasn't privy to that information. Piper and I weren't close, and Jules wasn't going to gossip. That's what I loved about her.

I had hope that I'd imprint on Cole if I did phase. But then came the complication of our families. I was worried about the pack. Cole would worry about his dad. The man was intensely masculine and very possessive of his wife and Cole's sister. Neither of us knew which way our families would sway. Even though I knew about Dad's acceptance of gay couples in the pack, his son being gay was a completely different story. I didn't want him to freak out, phase, and hurt Cole. But I couldn't lie forever. The truth would inevitably come out. And I wasn't sure what would happen when it did.

Behind me, a floorboard creaked.

I smiled. "Hey, Bray."

He cursed softly. "How'd you know it was me?"

I turned to look at him over my shoulder. "Because all of us who stay upstairs know about the creaky floorboard at the bottom of the stairs. And I know Dox didn't have anyone sneak into our room. He's busy drooling on his pillow dreaming about some girl at school or something."

Sighing, he tiptoed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then came over to sit on the couch with me. "Can't sleep?"

I looked over at him. "You woke me up climbing that tree."

He made a face. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I get why you do it. I hate that she has those nightmares, too."

He shifted around in his seat. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt. Only now, his hair was mussed and spiky. "I can't not take care of her. I love her too much. I mean, I don't want Uncle Jake mad at me, but…"

I shrugged. "He won't be. He knows about the dreams. He also knows that Dox and I aren't enough to keep them away sometimes. The imprint is another thing he understands. My mom used to have nightmares back before we all came around. She wouldn't be able to calm down until Dad was with her. But her dreams were more…prophetic, I guess."

"Yeah, I heard about those. She doesn't have them anymore?"

I shrugged again. "If she does, we don't know about them. Hey, Bray?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? It's about you and Jules."

He took a drink from his glass and looked over at me. "Depends, I guess."

Taking a deep breath, I dipped a metaphorical toe in the pool. "Before you phased and imprinted on her, were you really crushing on her? Like, did you have a thing for her or was that for show like you told everyone?"

He frowned as if that wasn't something he'd been expecting. "Um, well." He adjusted again. "Can I ask why you want to know?"

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it, not sure of what to say.

Bray's green eyes studied me. "You having relationship issues that nobody knows about?"

"Say I am or know someone who is, would you answer?"

He studied me again. Those green eyes that I was so familiar with still shocked me whenever I looked at him or Piper. Brayden was an attractive male, but more than that, he was smart. And those eyes were piercing.

Setting his glass on the coffee table, he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "Don't tell her, okay?"

"Of course." I was a firm believer in private conversations.

"I've loved that girl since I could remember. My first real memory of knowing how I felt about her was when Will was pushing her on the swing outside. She wanted to get off but he kept pushing, and eventually he pushed so hard that she fell off the swing. Her hands, knees, and elbows were scraped to hell."

"I remember that."

He nodded. "That was the first fight I ever got into with Will. I just went after him. We had to be like seven or eight. I remember punching the crap out of him. But after that I was all about Jules. I remember carrying her into the house and not leaving her side until every scrape was covered and she stopped crying." He looked over at me. "Can I ask why you're asking?"

Looking away, I picked a thread on the couch. "Our parents want us to be normal teenagers. Part of that is dating and falling in love."

"So you found someone you really like but are scared to hurt them."

I nodded. "Something like that." I knew I was treading the dangerous territory line, but I couldn't help it. Bray had always been in my life, and in some ways, I trusted him more than my own siblings.

I could hear him take a deep breath. "Look, you don't have very long until you phase. I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately but you've been bulking up and growing. You and Dox are almost as big as me and Will. I won't be surprised if I end up on guard duty this year for the two of you. Let me ask you something else."

"Okay."

"Did you want to know if it's possible to be attracted to your mate before you imprint?"

"Actually yes."

He nodded. "Carlisle's theory. I've been wondering the same thing with Piper and Jason. Honestly, I believe it's completely possible. I mean, think of Uncle Jake and Aunt Ness. Those years before she was born, I bet Uncle Jake was only attracted to Bella because she was supposed to be the mother of his imprint. He thought he was in love with her but that went away when he imprinted on Aunt Ness. During the pregnancy, he felt the impulse to stick around even though he hated the situation. And then take me and Jules. Or Henry and Leila. We all grew up together, had exposure to our mates long before we phased and imprinted. And all four of us were all about the safety of our future mates. It's kind of a big deal."

He went silent for a moment, letting me think over everything. The tightness in my gut loosened a bit, just enough to breathe easier.

Reaching over, Bray put his hand on my shoulder. "Listen, we're wolves, even you. Our instincts are a lot sharper than a human's. What I suggest is to do what feels right. Don't overthink it. If you feel a strong attraction or pull to whoever it is, then roll with it. To be honest, I think there's something different about our generation of the pack. I mean, look at us, the alpha's kids and the second-in-command's? None of us are fully Quileute pack. You and the others are part vampire, giving you an extra boost. Piper and I are hybrids. We're stuck with the question of imprint or true mate? I doubt we'll ever really get an answer."

I looked over at him. "Thanks, Bray. That…that helps."

He grinned. "Hey, that's what I'm here for, right? Will's moved out. I guess I can move in on the big brother front."

"Until Jules graduates and you two move out."

He chuckled. "By then, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to function on your own."

We grinned at each other.

"Bray?"

We both looked over our shoulders. Jules was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was in her customary braids that she always slept in. She was looking between the two of us, frowning.

"Ash, what are you doing up?" she asked, coming around the couch to curl up in Bray's lap.

Leaning over, I patted her knee. "Just can't sleep. You okay?"

She nodded and snuggled into Bray's chest. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just had to pee and noticed Bray was gone."

He chuckled and tightened his arms around her. "Sorry. I came down for water and we got to talking."

"'S'okay."

He chuckled. "I guess we should get you back to bed." He looked over at me. "Just go with it, alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks. Night, guys."

Jules mumbled against her boyfriend's chest as he stood up with her in his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"Night, Ash," Bray said as he went for the stairs.

I watched as they disappeared back to Jules's room. Another problem I'd thought of was the pack. Cole had pack blood. Granted, it was further down his bloodline, but it was still there. If he'd inherited enough of it, there was a chance he could phase. If he did, the telepathy thing could be disastrous.

Overall, my situation wasn't ideal. There were so many fragile holds I had, that we both had. If Cole's dad found out before he could move out…I shook my head, not even wanting to think about it. Cole was almost eighteen. Christmas Eve. He'd been working at the diner on the rez as a line cook. All his money was going into a savings account, just like mine.

Dad didn't like the thought of us working while in school but I'd taken to tutoring for a little cash. There were a lot of elementary and middle school kids who needed some help. The need for tutoring sky-rocketed around the times of tests and exams, and parents would pay a hefty amount for someone to take time out of his life to tutor their kids. I even offered my services up in Forks. It kept me pretty busy sometimes. I wrote out individual lessons for each student. That kind of meticulousness could be exhausting, but it had proved to help. The students I tutored usually jumped one to two letter grades, which could make all the difference to a struggling kid.

Eventually, I grew tired enough that I turned off the TV and dumped my tea in the sink before trudging back up to the room I shared with Dox. Sometimes it was hard to accept that I was a twin, that there was a copy of me. Or that I was a copy of him. He was older, but just barely.

Biting back a groan, I stretched out in bed and tried to turn off my brain. It took a while, but eventually I did fall asleep.

**JulesPOV**

The next morning, Piper was still asleep, so while I waited, I talked to Aunt Shelby and Uncle Seth.

"So what are you two gonna do today?" my uncle asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably go to Port Angeles. I think Piper could use some time away. Plus, I gotta shop for Will's birthday. I have no idea what to get him. I really don't want to buy anything for the baby."

Aunt Shelby shook her head. "I couldn't tell you. That boy has always been hard to shop for. But I think you're right about Piper. Get her out of here for a while, just the two of you. I'm sure she'll love that. No judgment on you, but you and Bray do spend a lot of time together now."

Guilt made me slump. "Yeah, I know. I never wanted to be one of those girls who abandoned her friends for her boyfriend, but I guess I have. I feel pretty bad about that."

She reached over to pat my hand. "Well in your defense she has been spending a lot of time over on Walker's land. It's a two-way street, sweetie. You two have always been close. Take some time today to patch it up a little."

I smiled up at her. "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without her. Probably die of testosterone overload. I really don't know how Mom does it."

They both laughed.

Aunt Shelby smiled over my shoulder. "Good morning, sunshine."

Piper grumbled something out on her way to the coffee pot. After pouring a mug, she sat down beside me. "What are you doing here?"

I gently elbowed her. "We're going to Port Angeles."

She blinked at me. "We are?"

I nodded. "Yes. The boys have their scrimmage thing today, so I thought you and I could hang out. Gotta shop for Will's birthday. And you and I have some gossiping to do."

Her expression told me she was surprised that I didn't suggest we watch the boys. Another twinge of guilt made me want to kick myself.

"Just the two of us?" she asked hopefully.

"Yup. No guys, no Hunter. Just us wreaking havoc."

She set her mug down and grinned before kissing my cheek. "Let me go get dressed!" With that, she darted out of her seat and ran for the stairs.

I watched her in surprise before thwacking my head on the table. "I am such a terrible person!"

Uncle Seth leaned over to pat my back. "No, you're not."

"How can you say that?" I wailed with my head still on the table. "See how excited she is? I've neglected her!"

He rubbed my shoulders. "Well, this is a nice start to making it up to her. _Both _of you need this. We all have moments where we're terrible people. It's whether or not you care to make up for it that puts you back in the good people pile."

I just kept thumping my head on the table.

Twenty minutes later, she clacked down in some heeled boots, tight jeans, and a surprisingly full coverage sweater that fell to her thighs. Piper liked her assets. She always said her boobs and butt were the only reason people liked to be around her. I'd always told her that wasn't true. I vaguely wondered what had her covering up today.

"You girls need a car?" Uncle Seth asked going for his keys.

I shook my head. "No, but thanks. Mom's letting me take hers. She and Dad are going to watch the boys after they, you know, manage to roll out of bed."

My aunt and uncle chuckled.

"Alright," Aunt Shelby said. "You two be safe. Keep your phones on."

I loved that they treated me like I was one of their own. My parents treated Piper and Bray the same way.

"We will, Mom," Piper said as she dragged me to the door.

Once we were outside, she practically ran over to my house after jumping from the porch.

"Come on, slowpoke!" she shouted.

Laughing, I picked up the pace and met her at Mom's car. She loved her cherry red Mustang, and it was a sign of utmost trust that she let me drive it.

But when I sat in the driver's seat, I paused before cranking it up.

"What's wrong?"

Sitting back, I looked at her. "Piper, I'm so sorry."

She frowned. "For what?"

"Being such a crappy friend. I've been hanging out with Bray and Hunter, completely neglecting you when you've been going through some crap. And you staying with Uncle Walker is no excuse."

"Hey," she said, voice soft. When I didn't meet her eyes, she gripped my hand. "Hey, I'm ecstatic for you and Bray. I really am. And Hunter's pregnant with your niece. I completely understand. It's what you're passionate about. I went out to Uncle Walker's to try to find something I could be as passionate about."

"Did you?"

She did that head tilt, shoulder shrug thing. "It's a different culture out there, something I think is more my thing. I like it there."

"So you're gonna leave me?"

Reaching over, she brushed my hair behind my ear. "I'll never leave you. Maybe just move twenty minutes up the road, but not leave you. I could never do that. I need you too much."

I gripped her hand and smiled at her. "I need you, too."

She grinned. "Good. Now, let's go get some shopping and gossip therapy."

I cranked up the car. "That sounds perfect."

**JasonPOV**

I frowned as I looked around at all the people who'd shown up for the scrimmage. Piper wasn't among them, but her parents were. Her brother was playing. Brayden had asked if I wanted to join but I said no. I was entirely too competitive and rough to play with humans.

Where the hell was Piper? I didn't like not knowing where she was. I'd gotten to the woods outside her house too late. She'd already left, but I didn't know where. I'd followed her scent over to the Blacks' house but it vanished. That probably meant she was in a car.

"Oh my god, Jason?"

Frowning, I turned around…and had to stifle a groan.

The girl was pretty, older than me, and one of the many I'd slept with over the past year or so. But for the life of me, I couldn't remember her name or that much about her sex skills.

"Oh, hi…um."

Her expression went deadpan. "Brittney."

"Right, Brittney."

"I guess there's no reason in asking why you haven't called me." She was pretty in a hometown girl kind of way. She was from the rez so her skin was a perfect russet, hair raven black down to her waist. I could kind of remember wrapping the lengths of it around my fists as I'd fucked her from behind. Right. She'd liked it rough.

But she wasn't Piper.

Mind going back to Piper, I tried to hide my irritation. But every time I got frustrated, I tended to say what I was thinking. Now was no different. "Look, I told you that night that I just wanted sex. You said you were okay with that."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away toward the game. "Yeah but I didn't think it was a hit it and quit it type of deal."

I frowned at her, wondering just what type of deal she'd thought it was. "Uh, Brittney, no offense but I don't sleep with the same girl twice. That's just not what I do."

She glared at me with dark eyes. "Well I heard you're chasing that Piper girl pretty hard."

"Excuse me?" I said in a low voice.

Now she looked uneasy. Lifting her chin, she swallowed hard before she answered. "I have a friend who's in the pack. She said she's seen you chasing the Clearwater girl around."

I narrowed my gaze at her. "And that's any of your business how?"

She shifted. "Well…"

I stepped up to her. "I'll answer that for you. It's not. You're just a girl I fucked. That doesn't entitle you to my business."

A loud _crack s_ounded. It took a moment for me to realize she'd slapped me. Her hand came up again, and I grabbed her wrist. When she tried to wrench it out of my grasp, nothing happened. Her eyes widened with fear.

I leaned in close to her. "Don't ever touch me again. And I'd suggest to your friend to stop gossiping. Otherwise, I'll find out who it is and deal with her myself."

Casually, I let her go and walked off into the woods. I really didn't understand women and the need to slap men for just saying the truth. What I'd done with _Brittney _hadn't been "making love". It was fucking, plain and simple. The sooner she realized that, the better her life would be.

Stalking through the trees, I went for the Clearwater cabin. Maybe Piper had left a clue as to where she'd gone.

Not knowing where she was at all times was grating on my nerves. After her group left Walker's last night, I'd followed behind to make sure she'd made it home. Once I was sure the house was locked up, I'd gone to find a girl for a couple hours. It really hadn't helped. I'd gotten hard again as I'd walked back to the village.

I'd left my parents' cabin in favor of one of the two housing the single males. I couldn't handle both my mother and my father's other female being pregnant at the same time. Vice had his own cabin with his unofficial mate, and my sisters had moved into a cabin for the single females who could stand to live together.

Last night, I'd spent a lot of time picturing Piper coming to my bed willingly and all the ways I'd take her before moving to my desk, the shower, and the bathroom counter. God, I wanted her. I was almost to the point of telling her I'd give up the other females if only she'd let me in. I was almost willing to start…dating…her. A concept I really knew nothing about. My father and Vice had taught me how to charm the ladies into doing what I wanted. But none of that had worked on Piper. She wanted more. Dating was such a foreign concept that I feared trying and fucking it up.

Shaking my head, I moved silently through the trees, my senses alive and humming. When I made it to the house, I climbed a tree and had to jump for the side of the house. Thankfully, there was a ledge to stand on while I shimmied open Piper's window. As I crawled through, I was aware of the fact that this wasn't the best idea I'd ever had.

I gratefully rolled onto carpet when I got through the window. Her room was exactly the way it had been over at Walker's. Clothes were everywhere. Soft music played from her iPod docking station. Her laptop was open and on, the screen saver bouncing around. It was made up of two words that read "bite me". I snorted. _Shocking. _

Going to it, I spun my finger on the mouse to wake it up. Maybe there was an e-mail or something. Clicking through, I realized it was a lost cause. Everything was password protected. Going back to the home screen, I turned away. It would eventually pop the screen saver back.

Looking around, I figured it was pointless. She'd taken her phone with her and there were no notes in her school calendar that was in her backpack. As I moved back toward the window, I kept looking over my shoulder. What I really wanted to do was go through her closet and underwear drawer. The very male part of me wanted to know what my female wore under her clothes.

_Wait._

_My _female?

Shaking my head hard, I went for the window. "Nope. Uh-uh," I mumbled as I crawled out onto the little ledge.

I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice another presence.

"She's in Port Angeles on a shopping trip."

My body jolted with surprise and my boot slipped. "Whoa! What the-!"

And down I went, landing hard on my ass at Piper's mother's feet. "Oof!"

She was clearly trying to hold back a huge grin, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"That was cruel," I groaned.

Her eyebrows rose. "Cruel? No, that was freaking hilarious."

Feeling my face flush, I stood up and turned to walk off.

"Whoa there, cowboy. Where do you think you're going?"

"To wallow in humiliation."

Shelby shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm a woman so you know we need to talk about this."

"I'd really rather not," I said in my sternest tone.

Now she got serious. "Let me fill you in on something. You're a seventeen-year-old boy who just broke into my house to do God knows what in my daughter's room. That's something I'm sure the police would find interesting." She gave me a direct look. "Just because you are what you are in Walker's pack doesn't give you rights everywhere. I know you hate to hear it, but you're still a kid." She jerked her head toward the cabin. "Now come on. Let's go talk."

Not seeing any other way out of it, I followed her inside.

"So," she said as she led me to the kitchen. "What were you doing in Piper's room? And you might as well be honest with me."

When she motioned to the table, I sat down. "I wanted to know where she was."

"And you couldn't ask me or Seth while you were at the game? Coffee, tea, or cocoa?"

"Coffee. Please."

But she noticed that I didn't answer the first question. She looked over her shoulder at me but I wouldn't meet her eyes. "Ah," she said. "You didn't want us to know."

When she was done with the drinks, she came to the table, setting a mug down in front of me. She set out sugar and cream as well.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What's going on between you two?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I can honestly say nothing."

"Is she your true mate?"

Staring down into my coffee, I answered truthfully. "I don't know."

"But you suspect?"

Frowning, I glared up at her. "Why should I tell you?"

A stern motherly expression morphed her features into disapproval. "Jason, what is said here between you and me will stay between us. I just want to know so that I know what kind of emotional roller coaster to expect. This is my daughter we're talking about."

Clenching my jaw, I looked away from her. I really didn't know what it was like to have motherly looks thrown at me. Mother was always too busy chasing after Father, trying to get him to mate her. I'd been raised mostly by Vice and our father. Piper was lucky to have a mother who cared for her enough to face a skilled killer. Shelby knew what I was and what I was capable of, and yet, she treated me the way I imagined she'd treat Brayden or any of the Black boys.

Swallowing hard, I nodded. "Yeah, I suspect."

Her green eyes studied me before nodding, as if she'd read my previous thoughts. Her tone softened a little. "If she is, what would that mean for her and a relationship since you're an enforcer?"

I felt my face fall into blank surprise. I hadn't even thought about that. "I…uh." Enforcers never took an official mate. It was an unwritten rule, almost a law. "I don't really…shit."

"Language," she chided softly. Reaching out, she put her hand over mine. "I think, before you try to start anything with her, you should talk to your father."

It took me a moment to nod. "Okay. I will when I get back. When is Piper coming back?"

"I don't know. They left this morning. Good chance they'll be gone all day." She stood up and took our mugs to the sink before coming back to pull me to my feet. "Come on. Let's go watch the game. It'll give you something to do for a little while at least."

When I nodded, she threaded her arm through mine.

And that was how I got stuck escorting Piper's mom through the woods.

**JulesPOV**

A couple hours later, we shoved bags into the back of the car, locked it up, and kept shopping. Most of the time, I didn't like acknowledging my family's money. But right now, Piper and I really needed this and I knew they didn't care. Grama Bella had secretly given me, Will, Dox, and Ash separate cards that went to her and Grampa's account. I usually didn't touch it unless I really needed it.

"Did you want to go into the book store?" she asked.

"Yeah, I might be able to find Will something. I swear, he's so hard to shop for."

"You could get him his first parenting book," she said as she opened the door for me. "I'm sure he'd love that."

I laughed. "Oh yeah. I can see his face as we speak."

"I can picture his face turning green."

We laughed as we walked to the café. That was our ritual. Get caffeine first before perusal. This was my happy place. I loved any book store.

As we moved around, I started a collection. There were several series that I needed to add to. Piper had to go get me a couple baskets. This was my Christmas right here. Mom and Dad had talked about getting me some form of e-reader, but I told them not to. I preferred to hold the actual book, smell the crisp pages. I'd just make a list of books I wanted. I'd need to edit it when I got home after today though.

Piper actually found some she wanted to try. She wasn't as heavy a reader as I was, but she wanted to try to get into it. And then we were off to the parenting section. It took some digging but eventually Piper found one that was specifically for fathers who were having daughters. Surprisingly, none of us questioned Aunt Alice when she said it was going to be a baby girl. I also found another book that he had been looking for in print because it had some special stuff in it that the e-book didn't.

The cashier's eyes had widened at the same time she'd gone pale as if she'd expected me to be a difficult customer. To no one's surprise, she had to call for back-up cashiers. I sent Piper to get the car and pull up so that the poor guy helping me carry everything didn't have to walk across the parking lot.

"Thank you so much," I said to him, stuffing the last bag into the trunk. "I really appreciate it."

He smiled at me. "No problem at all, miss."

Digging into my pocket, I pulled out a fifty to tip him.

He tried to refuse. "Oh, no, ma'am. I couldn't."

I stuffed into his palm. "Hush up and take it."

He didn't like it, but he took it. "We're not supposed to but thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Sighing, I sat heavily in the passenger seat.

"Food?" Piper asked, pulling away from the curb.

At that moment, my stomach rumbled. "Oh yes please."

She grinned over at me. "Our normal spot?"

"Sounds awesome to me."

She drove us out to this cute little diner that had the best hamburgers. We both ordered a double bacon cheeseburger. Ever since I'd phased, I craved meat something terrible.

"So," I said as we settled in. "Tell me about Jason."

She actually flushed. "What about him?" she asked, reaching for her water.

"Everything. You stayed with Uncle Walker for a while so you must know something about him or at least talked to him. He was pretty intense around you when Will and Hunter were going through their stuff."

Okay, so I was fishing. But we hadn't had a good gush convo since before Hunter came into the picture.

Now she fidgeted. "Well, he _is _pretty intense." She looked up and her eyes got a faraway look. "And very, very dominant." Her voice had dropped to a sultry rumble.

That made my eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. "Girl, you better start talking."

She smirked and leaned forward. "Okay, so the night we really started…interacting…I guess, he almost killed me with a dagger when he was training. And when he apologized, I was my normal snarky self and didn't accept it, which pissed him off. He went to my room and demanded I accept it, and then he kissed me."

I gasped as was appropriate for girl talk. "Nuh-uh. You hadn't spoken to him before that?"

She shook her head. "Not a word. I mean, the man is _fine, _so of course I'd eyed him like the eye-candy he is. But he eats up the attention, which you know I hate a man who knows he's hot and uses it."

I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I pushed him away and he started talking about how a male like him could have his pick, take what he wants and all that jazz. Can you believe it? He wants me to _sleep _with him. I told him I wouldn't be a bed warmer. And I know he's been watching me. Like at Will's graduation. And last night, he kissed me again." She paused. "Well, technically I kissed him first. Wait? Did I?" Shaking her head, she waved it away. "Anyway, before that, he shamelessly stared at my boobs. And when I called him on it, he didn't even seem embarrassed at being caught. Just told me that I was gorgeous. And let me quote." She dramatically dropped her voice a few octaves. "'All I want to do is put my hands and other things on your body.'"

My jaw dropped. "He did not?!"

"I shit you not," she fired back, taking a sip of water. Once she swallowed hard, she said, "Wait. It gets better."

"Tell me!"

Clearing her throat, she lowered her voice again. "'You've gained my attention, Piper. Once my attention is gained, it's hard to lose.'"

I snorted water through my nose.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear."

After I got a hold of myself and managed to clean up my face, I said, "But you have to admit that it's kind of hot."

Her eyes did that fade out thing and her hand came up to rub her neck. She bit her lip. "Yeah, he's fucking hot."

The whole time she'd been talking, I could tell how much what he'd done and said had affected her. It was everything she'd ever wanted a man to say to her. But he wasn't offering her any sort of commitment. Not to mention, it was hard not to envision him saying the same thing to other girls. I could totally see her point in refusing him.

She shook herself out of the trance when the food came. As soon as the waitress left, she said, "But I really don't know what to do with him. I told him that it would be better for him to leave me alone and to quit watching me."

"What'd he say to that?"

She shook her head. "Nothing that I know of. I walked off."

I went to cutting my burger in half. "So what do you think about him? I mean, if your situation were different, would you go out with him?"

She couldn't answer without being impolite because she'd just taken a bite, so she made a think-y face at me. When she finished, she said, "In a hot minute. I mean, I really can't explain this, Jules. With other guys, I just let it roll off my back when they say they just want sex, and I walk away. But with him, I'm so attracted to him that it physically hurts."

Flushing, I took a hasty bite.

But she saw it. "Oh, nuh-uh. You _do _know how it feels, don't you?"

The swallow hurt going down. Dabbing at my mouth with a napkin, I murmured, "I do believe it's called lust. And we're talking about you, not me."

Piper grinned hungrily. "Oh my god, you wanna sleep with my brother!"

"Shh," I hissed, looking around. "And of course I do. He's my imprint, and I'm his. It's just natural, alright?"

Now Piper was just torturing me. "What base has he made it to?" She munched happily on a fry while she waited for me to answer.

I flushed. "Oh hush."

"Oooo," she sang. "My brother is a dog."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "Well, yeah. And we haven't gone all the way."

Piper's turn to roll her eyes. "I should imagine not. I'd hope my best friend would tell me if she lost her virginity."

I gave her a look. "You'd want to know about my sex with your brother?"

Opening her mouth, she frowned, and closed it again. "Well, I can see your point. Overall, though? Minimal details, but yes, I would."

We met gazes and then busted out laughing.

Giggling, I wiped my eyes. "Deal, I guess. But you totally have to spill when you lose yours."

"I suppose I could swing that."

We finished our food in record time after that. There were a few more shops we decided to stop at. Since Piper now suspected that Bray was seeing me without clothes on (it wasn't true) she decided that I needed better underwear. Unfortunately, everything she picked out was cute at every boutique we went into. I bought half of it. My only prayer was that neither Dad nor Grampa Edward saw the bank statement and charges.

And then we were off toward home. Overall, it was a very productive day. Piper and I had done some serious bonding, and I felt so much better for it. I'd missed her. I also knew she'd needed this. Some time to relax and not think about things.

All the way home, we cranked up the radio and sang at the top of our lungs right up to the moment we pulled up to my front porch.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do we feel? I know there needs to be a little more BrayJules. But I really wanted to catch up with Piper/Jason. Bray and Jules had more time in Will's story. We got to see them interact more. And I really love Piper's story with Jason. It's a struggle I think we'll all find intriguing. So please let me know! I love your reviews! Make them my Christmas presents! Love y'all and happy holidays! xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is longer than I anticipated, but for those of you who've been waiting for an update on this one, I'm sure you'll appreciate it. Jason and Piper lovers definitely will. Most of this chapter is them, and I'm sorry about that to Bray and Jules lovers. I promise that once I get through a bit more with Jason and Piper, we'll get into the good stuff!**

***Disclaimer***

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>JasonPOV<strong>

I was gone from Jacob's land before Shelby made it back home. I'd actually bypassed my parents' place in favor of Vice's. At the door, I listened for any nefarious activity before knocking. Once the sex started, males of our kind became extremely focused.

When he opened the door, he seemed surprised to see me. "Jason? Something wrong?"

Guess I couldn't blame him. I usually only went to him when we were needed for enforcer business or if Dad needed him. Or if I needed advice on charming the ladies.

"Uh, no. But I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

After looking over his shoulder, he stepped outside and closed the door. He was in a pair of jeans and a ribbed tank. His feet were bare on the doorstep. "What's up?"

"Can we walk a bit?"

Shrugging, he motioned me towards the woods behind his cabin. His female, being a wolf, could hear what we said, and honestly, I didn't need more people knowing. My eldest brother was the only person I trusted as much as I was able.

When we were a ways into the woods, he stopped and turned to me. "Okay, talk."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "I was curious about the enforcer culture on mates."

Immediately, his eyes narrowed. "Jason…" he said as a warning.

I pushed my hands out. "Just hear me out. I was wondering about true mates. I've never heard about an enforcer finding his or her true mate. What if they did? What would happen?"

Vice was silent for a long time, studying me. I was starting to get an uneasy feeling that I shouldn't have come to him when he started to talk. "Do you think…?"

Unfortunately, Vice was the hardest person for me to read. I wasn't sure if I could tell him without him going to Dad.

Reaching out, he put his hand on my shoulder. "Tell me, Jason. You're new to the enforcer code. If you think you actually found your true mate, maybe there's something that can be done."

Looking away from him, I thought about Piper. Enforcers didn't like to settle on one mate or even _think_ about settling. And yet, I only wanted her, was willing to date her.

The thought surprised me. I hadn't realized I'd made up my mind about that.

"Jason?"

Taking the dive, I nodded. "Yeah, I think I might have. But I don't know. We're not taught what true mates are about. Or how it's supposed to feel. And she…"

"She what?"

"She hasn't phased yet so there's no imprint to work off of."

His eyebrows shot to his hairline. "She's Quileute?"

My jaw clenched. "Hybrid."

His eyes widened even more. "The Clearwater girl?"

I growled. "Look, I came here to ask you a question, not get interrogated. And you haven't answered my question."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he sighed. "You know that enforcers are their own culture. In a lot of ways, we have more enemies than the pack leaders do. Those enforcers who do manage to find their true mates, those mates are not officially mated and are hidden away in a very safe place."

"But why? Why not hide them in plain sight? It's not a mating if you can't ever see them."

Groaning, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jason, think about it. If you're living with your true mate and an enemy does happen to find you…? Do you really want to risk that?"

"Okay, then what about mates that aren't true mates?"

Vice looked over my shoulder toward the cabin where his female was waiting. "We don't love them. Maybe we care, but their deaths won't incapacitate us the way the death of a true mate would. Sure, Dad cares about our moms, but none of their deaths would debilitate him. The death of mine didn't. He'd avenge them, then move on with his life." He hiked a shoulder. "That's just the way it is. Cold, but true."

I glowered. "That doesn't mean it has to stay that way."

"Jason, you know it's best if you stay away from her."

"I can't!" I shouted in frustration.

Vice frowned and crossed his arms.

"Look, I just need to be near her. Maybe it's only because she keeps denying me that I want her. If she gives in, maybe I'll just lose interest. I am a dominant male."

"That's too many 'maybes', Jason. It's against our laws to take an official mate."

"No, it's not. Enforcers don't have laws."

"Well, it should be," he snapped. "This isn't a game. It hasn't been done in centuries. Taking a mate means bonding. Your scent will be all over her if you get too close and enemies will find her."

I glared at him. "I don't have enemies."

"But Dad does," he countered. "And you know how enemies of enforcers work. Just because of Dad, they'll come after you and Piper."

"I could protect her."

Now Vice got in my face, his hand clamping down on my shoulder. "Do you know how many enforcers probably said that centuries ago and failed? If something happens to her, you'll be useless after you seek revenge."

I growled. "Then I'd trust you to put me out of my misery."

Vice stepped back in shock, his hands dropping away from my shoulders. He gaped at me like he couldn't believe I was serious. "Jason-,"

I shrugged away from him. "You know what? Forget I said anything. I'll deal with it on my own."

As I walked away, I thought about everything. Honestly, he really couldn't understand because we'd grown up not being taught about true mates and love. For some reason, enforcers tended not to ever find their true mates, and that's the way they liked it. Bonded love made you weak. At least that's what they thought. But when I was around Piper, I felt stronger. It was like my adrenaline started running just in case of a threat. I'd do anything to protect her.

I also thought about what I'd told him, and I realized that I'd already accepted that she was my mate.

Around me, rain started to fall. It was cold against my skin, and I just stopped out in the open. Closing my eyes, I leaned back with my arms held out wide. As I stood there, the drops came harder and faster. Soon, I was drenched, but I didn't care. I'd always loved rain. For some reason, it always made me feel free when it landed on my face and body.

The rain could have landed anywhere in its travels inside the clouds, but it chose to land here. Growing up, I'd had a greater sense of destiny than my siblings, father, and mother. I'd always felt that there was more to a soul than just settling on the first attractive female. I was meant to be here. I knew that now more than ever because I'd actually found the other part of my soul in Piper.

I'd found my purpose. And I was going to fight to keep her at my side.

**JulesPOV**

"Well, that was fun," I said, wringing out my hair over the porch railing.

My brothers and Brayden were standing out in the downpour, trying to let the rain wash the mud from their skin and clothes. I was standing under the retractable awning over the door, trying to avoid getting even more soaked. Mom brought out some towels.

"Thanks," I said, putting them on the little table Dad had made for out here. Some mornings, it was nice to sit outside with a cup of tea and read.

She grinned at me and shook her head at the boys. "So messy. Just remember that when you and Bray start thinking about kids."

I laughed. "Trust me, I will. And that won't be for a long time, Mom."

Piper and I had gotten home just as everyone had come out of the woods. She'd run off before the rain really hit to drop her bags in her room. Mom, Dad, Hunter, and Bray's parents rushed into the house before the rain started pouring.

"Did you two have fun?"

I grinned. "Oh yeah. It was exactly what we needed. Thanks for letting me use your car."

Reaching up, she brushed a drop of water off my cheek. "Not a problem, sweetie. I'm going to make dinner; are you in the mood for anything in particular?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Whatever you want to make is fine."

Bray came up the steps, leaving tracks on the wood. Whenever they played football, nobody wore shoes. But he'd washed his feet off in the lake and took the wooden walkway back to the house.

Grabbing a towel, he scrubbed his hair. "Thanks for feeding us, Aunt Ness."

"Of course. I think Shelby and I will work on lasagna."

Bray made an appreciative face. "That sounds delicious."

As she disappeared back into the house, the others came up onto the porch out of the rain. All four boys looked beaten to hell. Will had bruises that where healing on his chest and arms. Ash had a long cut on his cheek that was still seeping blood. Dox had a massive bruise on the side of his face. And Bray's back was a mixture of bumps, bruises, and scratches. The game had supposedly been touch instead of tackle, but apparently boys will be boys.

My brothers all stripped down to their boxers and wrapped their clothes up in their towels before going inside so they didn't track mud all over the house.

Once he was as clean as he could get, Bray came over to wrap his arms around me. Dipping down, he caught my lips with his. "How was your day?"

"Awesome. Piper and I really did have a lot to catch up on. It was nice to have some girl time."

He squeezed my waist. "Good. I missed you, though."

I put my hands on his warm chest. "I missed you, too. But I think it's good to spend some time apart."

He nodded. "Yeah, me, too."

Wrapping my hands around his neck, I pulled him down to me while I went up on my toes to meet him in the middle. The kiss was surprisingly soft and slow.

"Ugh, are you two ever going to not be disgustingly cute?"

Laughing, Bray and I broke apart. He looked over his shoulder at his sister. "Good to see you, too, Pipes. And I'm not cute. She is."

Piper grinned. "Exactly. She's cute and you're disgusting."

He gave her a deadpan look while I tried and failed to stifle a giggle.

Piper grinned sweetly as she walked over to us. "So who won?"

He rolled his eyes. "Cole and Ash's team."

"Of course they did," Piper said. "Cole is captain of the varsity team for a reason. And Ash is Ash. He's smarter than all of us put together."

At that Ash poked his head out the door. "I object to that statement."

Piper mock sneered at him. "Which part?"

"That I'm smarter than all of you. I'm not, and you know it. Cole is the one who comes up with the original plans. I just build on them."

Piper made a face and hand motion that said "exactly". "And that's my point. The two of you shouldn't be allowed on a team together. All the brain power on one side is unfair."

"Hey!" Will and Dox yelled from inside.

Piper and I chuckled.

Bray narrowed his eyes. "You're saying we're not smart?"

Piper opened her mouth, but then stopped to think about it. "Well, I guess that is how it came out. But that's not how I meant it. I just meant that Ash is a master strategist. I mean think of all the lesson plans he makes for the kids he tutors."

"Ash does _what_?" Dad spoke up.

Ash gave Piper a look. "Thanks, Pipes."

She gave him an "oops" smile. "Sorry."

Rolling his eyes, Ash ducked back inside to face Dad. It was well known that our father didn't like the thought of us having jobs while in school. He wanted us to focus on doing the best for ourselves.

"What is she talking about?" we heard Dad ask.

Sticking my tongue out at Piper, I laced my fingers with Bray's and they followed me inside. It was nice and warm in the living room with a fire going. Dox had thrown Ash a shirt before he'd gone upstairs to take a shower. Dad and Uncle Seth were sitting on the couch.

Ash was sliding into it as he sat on the surprisingly sturdy glass coffee table. "My grades are fine, Dad. I just want to help other kids. And I can get a little money on the side. What's the difference between me doing this and Will apprenticing at the shop?"

"Will was a senior when he started." Dad leaned forward on his elbows. "How long have you been doing this?"

Bray, Piper, and I snuck into the kitchen. Quietly, we each grabbed mugs and took turns using the Keurig.

Before Ash answered, Dad said, "I'll get to you three in a minute."

Mom laughed as we all hunkered down around our mugs at the kitchen table. Hunter reached over to rub my shoulders.

"Ash? How long?"

He sighed. "Beginning of freshman year."

Dad glared at me over his shoulder before turning back to my baby brother.

"Jacob," Mom said as a reminder to Dad to keep his cool.

"I know, I know." He grunted. "Alright. I'm gonna let this pass. Your grades have been pretty good and you're now a junior."

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I really like helping those kids."

Dad sighed. "I know." Then he turned in his seat to peg us with a look. "And how long have the three of you known he was doing this?"

We all looked at each other.

"Jacob," Mom warned again. "We raised all of them to protect each other. We can't blame them for doing that now."

He gave Mom a look. "Why do you always protect them?"

She grinned. "It's my job."

Coming to stand beside her, Aunt Shelby looked down at us but talked to Dad. "Yeah, Jacob. Besides, Ash is a good student. They all are. Leave them alone."

Dad shook his head. "I'm never going to win against the two of you, am I?"

"Not unless you order us," Aunt Shelby said.

Shaking his head and grumbling, he sat back and started flipping through channels.

Will came up from Mom and Dad's room, scrubbing a towel over his hair. Dox was using the upstairs shower, so Will had used the master bathroom. He looked to Bray. "Shower's all yours." Then he came over to sit next to his mate. He kissed her temple. "How are you feeling?"

Reaching up, she patted the side of his face. "Fine, love."

I grinned over at them, so happy that everything had worked out. Bray kissed the top of my head as he stood up.

"Will, you got any extra clothes I can borrow?"

"Uh, I don't think so. Hunter thought to bring mine with her."

"Borrow mine," Dox said as he came downstairs. He turned and went back up. A minute later, he came down with some jeans, boxers, and an undershirt. "They should fit. We're about the same size."

I was pretty sure everyone could hear the tinge of excitement in his voice. The same size as Bray and Will meant that he was going through the changes just before a phasing.

Bray nodded and walked over to take them. "Thanks. I'll use the upstairs shower. Ash can use your parents'." Then he was gone upstairs.

Aunt Shelby took his spot next to me. "So, Piper, I think you have an admirer."

My best friend blinked up at her mother. "What are you talking about? Who?"

"Jason came looking for you today."

Piper frowned and looked at me. I shrugged. "He…what?"

Aunt Shelby nodded. "Yup. He seemed to have a fight with one of his…uh, girls. She slapped him pretty hard. I heard the conversation."

Piper, Hunter, and I both leaned in.

"Uh, why are we having girl talk with guys in the room?" Dad asked loudly.

"Shut up, Dad," Will said, his full attention on Aunt Shelby.

Dad glared over the back of the couch. "Excuse you?"

Will waved a hand at him, still not paying attention.

Uncle Seth stood up. "Come on, Jake. Let's go to my place. It's quieter. And I really don't wanna hear about boy salivating over my daughter."

Dad stood up to follow. "Uh, excuse me, but your son salivates over mine."

"That's different," my uncle countered as they made their way outside.

"How?!"

"Ugh," was the last thing we heard before Dad slammed the door behind him.

We all laughed before looking back to Aunt Shelby.

She smirked. "Okay, so apparently, the girl has a friend in Walker's pack. Now this friend was reporting that Jason's been chasing you pret-ty hard. And he didn't like that the girl had brought you into the conversation. He told her to watch herself and tell her friend to find a new hobby."

Piper studied her mother. "Did you talk to him?"

My aunt shrugged nonchalantly. "I may have had a few words with him." Then she sobered up. Reaching out, she gripped Piper's hand. "I really think you should give him a chance. I know that you want the man to be perfect when he comes into your life, but let me tell you something. Sometimes, a woman _can _change a man, especially if he hasn't ever had a good woman in his life."

Piper's excitement died down. "He just wants to sleep with me, Mom."

Aunt Shelby shrugged. "I don't think that's true."

Piper looked back up. "What did he say?"

Aunt Shelby shook her head. "That conversation stays between me and him unless he wants to tell you. But just know that if you do start anything with him, I'll support it."

"Really?"

Sighing, she looked over her shoulder at my mom, who winked and nodded. Aunt Shelby looked around at all of us.

Just before she started talking, Ash and Bray joined us again, sitting across from me and Hunter. I put my foot over Bray's under the table.

"Guys, I know that we've pushed for you to have normal childhoods, but at some level we have to accept that you're adults. All of you have been through so much. Yes, you still live with us. Well, all of you except Will. But he's a perfect example of our expectations of our children. As far as I'm concerned, your only normalcy is going to school and doing homework. Everything else is different. When we make connections with other people, they're hard and fast. Maybe Jason does only want sex, but there are ways to figure that out without going the distance. If he won't ask you out, then _you _ask _him_ out. We don't live in the olden days. It's perfectly acceptable." She scooted forward in her seat. "Now, don't tell Seth or Jacob that I told you this, but throw the damn rule book out the window. It doesn't apply to us."

Mom came over and put her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her and she smiled. "Your fathers grew up human. They just want the best for their children and that means school. But honestly, no matter what you choose to do, as long as it makes you truly happy, they'd be proud. We're already proud of all of you. And honestly, it's up to you to make your lives what you want them to be."

Around the table, we all shared looks. It was so hard to believe that we were the future of the pack.

Piper looked down and swallowed hard. "I'll talk to him."

Reaching over, Bray took her other hand. "Don't let him make you think that you're less than you really are. Show him how strong you are. I think he'll respond to that."

She grinned up at him, squeezing his hand. "Thanks."

I ran my foot up his leg, letting him know that I loved him for how he treated her. He may have had issues with Jason, but Bray knew this situation needed to be worked out by Piper, not him.

Not long after that, the timer went off. Bray called his dad to let them know that dinner was ready.

While we all ate, the guys replayed the football game. I wasn't that well-versed in football speak, but enough to know what they were talking about. Bray would squeeze my foot between his knees every now and then, making me smile. Dad would scowl as if he knew. Mom threw a napkin at him.

Overall, it was a good night with the family.

**PiperPOV**

That night, I stood in my room and just looked around. Something was off, but I didn't know what. My gut was just yelling at me. Everything looked the way I left it, but…just, but.

Shaking my head, I changed into some loose pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved shirt. When I turned around, something on the floor caught my eye. Going over to the window, I knelt down and picked up a clump of mud. Mud in my room? Under my window?

Straightening up, I went to open my window to throw the clump outside when something caught my eye. A shape disappeared behind a tree.

Taking a deep breath, I slipped into my fluffy robe and went downstairs. Mom and Dad had already gone down to bed. I could hear their TV going in their room. Bray was probably staying with Jules again. Or at least staying until Uncle Jake kicked him out.

Quietly, I moved down the back hallway to the back door. The rain had died down to a drizzle and I hot-footed it across the open expanse of the back yard to the woods. I expected to round the tree and see nothing. Instead, I found Jason. He was just standing there, staring at me. He was soaked through and through, his white shirt clinging to his torso. His jeans hung heavy and low on his hips. Apparently, he'd gotten caught in the heavy rain.

Under the trees, the drizzle couldn't reach me, but I huddled in my robe and tried really hard not to remember our kiss. "What are you doing out here?"

His blue eyes sparked. "Wanted to make sure that you got home okay."

Opening my hand, I held up the mud. "Were you in my room?"

His eyes moved from my face to my hand and back, but he didn't deny it. "I was trying to see where you went. You didn't tell me you were going out of town."

Shaking my head, I dropped the clump of mud and rubbed my hands, brushing them off. "I wasn't aware that I had to tell you, that it was your business."

To that, he just stared at me, not backing down.

I crossed my arms over my stomach and decided to let it go. I'd never understand his reasoning unless I could get him to talk to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It's clear that you want me. And I've made it clear about what I want. Right?"

He nodded.

"And you know that I'm also attracted to you." Again, he nodded, so I continued. "I'll make you a deal."

He crossed his arms over his broad chest. The shirt lifted to expose his taught lower belly. His jeans were low on his hips, giving a glimpse of his black underwear. The rain had flattened his blond hair to his forehead. "I'm listening."

Taking a deep breath, I jumped off that ledge. "Go on a date with me…and I'll sleep with you. That way we both win, and we'll know what both experiences are like with each other."

His mouth dropped open and his arms slowly uncrossed. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Why not? I get a date and you get sex. We know we're attracted to each other, but we don't know how far the attraction goes. With this, we will."

He gave me a look.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I get sex, too. And you know, women don't always like sex anyway. _But_ the date has to be a sincere date. We eat and we talk. Also, I get the date first."

"When?"

"Whenever is good for you."

"Tomorrow's good for me. You don't have school."

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. "Okay, so, do I need to borrow a car?"

He frowned.

"I am not going on a date with you to a diner here."

"Where are we going?"

"Port Angeles."

"I don't know how to get there."

"I can borrow a car and drive."

He shook his head. "I'll borrow a truck and you can direct me."

I barely held back the shiver at the dominance in his voice. "Okay, then. Pick me up at three. It takes a couple hours to get there. I'll make the reservation for five-thirty. You like Italian food?"

He took a step toward me. "I like any food."

I swallowed hard. "Alright. Then, I'll see you at three tomorrow. Wear something nice. Please."

He nodded. "Okay."

Reaching out slowly as if he were giving me time to back away, his fingers brushed my cheek. When I didn't pull away, he stepped closer to me. Our bodies were a breath away from each other. Swallowing hard, I looked up to meet his eyes. The blue had darkened to an almost black.

I let him lean down. His lips were warm and soft on mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. "You should go inside. It's cold."

Without my brain saying so, my hands reached out to his hips. "But I'm not cold." Now that I'd made the deal, there was no reason to hide the attraction. We were going to end up in bed anyway. That's what I'd agreed to. Plus, I wanted to kiss him.

I'd kept my robe untied and Jason took advantage of that. He slid his hands under it around my waist. His hands were surprisingly warm against the skin of my lower back and hips.

I went up on my toes to press my lips to his. He was the only guy I'd ever kissed, and honestly, I'd love nothing more than to keep it that way. He kept the kiss closed but hard. Moving into me, he walked us back until my back came up against a tree.

It was surprising how gentle he was despite his apparent dominance. He let me take control of the kiss, and eventually I lost myself so much in his taste that I started sucking and nipping his lower lip. And when his tongue came out tentatively, I opened to him. He went slow, trying not to spook me. But I'd made my decision. I wanted to know where this would go, if anywhere. The deal may not have been smart but it gave us both what we wanted.

His tongue danced with mine, slow and deepening with each thrust. He tasted amazing. Something like darkness, if the dark could have a taste.

"Can I ask _you _something?" he whispered against my lips.

"Right now?" I breathed.

He chuckled. "If we go further, I'll try for my end of the deal first."

Sighing, I moved away and put my head back against the tree. "Sure, go ahead and ask."

He didn't move away from me. Instead, he leaned his hips into mine. "Why'd you make this deal with me? You were adamant about not being another girl in my bed, and now, you're offering that to me."

With him so close, it was hard to think but I forced my thoughts to clear. "I know you talked to my mom."

He stiffened.

"Don't worry. She didn't say what you talked about. But even though I told her that all you wanted from me was sex, she didn't think that was right. She told me to give you a chance. And since it didn't seem like you were going to ask me out, I decided to ask _you _out. But I knew you'd need incentive. Besides, we both know I want you, too. I'm tired of being careful. I want to experience my life, not wait for some guy to come along and start it for me. In the here and now, I want _you_."

That was true, but more than that, I kept thinking about what Mom had said about a man needing a good woman. I knew that Jason's mother was expecting another baby, as was his father's other woman. And from what I heard, Jason's mother hadn't really been a mother to him. The adults talked, especially since Brent, Jason's dad, was close to the family. Uncle Walker was still flabbergasted by the enforcers. Besides, it wasn't like I was tempting fate in the pregnancy department. I hadn't phased yet, and Jason could wear a condom. The Children didn't have the same heat problems that the Quileute wolves did.

I didn't want to get too emotional on him, so I threw out something that a guy might like to hear. "And I want the experience with someone who knows what he's doing."

A low growl rumbled in his chest as his fingers tightened on my hips. This kiss was harder, but didn't last too long. He pulled away and turned into the woods. "I'll pick you up at three. Wear your hair down." And then he walked off into the trees.

I tried not to smile, but I lost that battle. His order hadn't been a request like mine. It had been a demand.

**JulesPOV**

"You did _what_?" I demanded as I sat on Piper's bed. She'd come over to my house to drag me out of bed at around ten this morning. By then Bray had already left my room to sneak into his. Honestly, I knew that somebody had to know what we were doing, but nobody said anything so we kept it up.

Now, I was sitting on Piper's bed while she took everything out of her closet to try on before her date with Jason.

At the moment, she was twirling in front of the mirror with a dress stretched over the front of her body. The hanger it was on was hanging around her neck.

"I _told _you, Jules. I made a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?"

Nervously, she looked toward her bedroom door. After pretending to wake up, Bray had gone to run on patrol. Aunt Shelby and Uncle Seth were out with my parents. The house was empty.

"I told him that if he went on a date with me that I'd sleep with him."

I gaped at her, my jaw probably in my lap. "But why? I don't understand the complete one-eighty. Yesterday, you said you wanted more."

"And I'm getting it. Think about it. If the date goes well, there'll be more. And the sex is a reward, I guess. Kind of like training an animal. Positive reinforcement."

I quirked an eyebrow. "With sex? That's a high price, Piper. Are you sure you can go through with that?"

She stopped twirling enough to meet my eyes in the mirror. She sighed. "Yes, I think I can. I'm ridiculously attracted to him. And it's flattering how attracted he is to me. He's different than the other guys who drool over me. He doesn't drool; he's forward about his attraction. I don't know how to really explain the difference. Besides, I'm so tired of being careful, of being hurt. It's a part of life and how we learn." Turning around, she took the hanger from around her neck and looked somber. "I want to learn something about me. There's so much I don't know. I don't know what kind of lover I am or hell, what I'll like in bed. Jason's experienced; he'll be able to teach me if nothing else. Not to mention the dating scene. I want that experience."

"Okay, I understand where you're coming from, but can't you just say 'hey, I want to date you. If everything goes well, we can fall into bed'?"

"Well, yeah. I could have. But our parents preach 'normal', right? But what normal do we actually get? You heard our moms. School and homework. I'm not saying I want to be a slut, but I don't want to be so virginal that I glow from it. I believe in experience and learning from it. Also, it's safer for the sex now since he can wear a condom. If I phase, that's not going to be able to happen."

I shrugged. She had a point. A very valid one. "Do you think there could be more between the two of you?"

"I don't know. I _won't _know until later. I'm actually really nervous about this."

I grinned. "Nervous is a good thing, I think. It means you care."

She frowned. "I guess."

"So when are you two gonna…?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know. We didn't set a date for that, but I know he's hoping for soon. And so am I. Probably next weekend. He made our date today because I don't have school, so I think he's being considerate about that."

"Are you nervous about the sex, too?"

Sighing, she sat down beside me. "Yes, of course. I wish I could talk to someone."

I shrugged. "I talked to Hunter. Though she gave me advice about imprint sex, I know she wasn't a virgin before Will. I'm sure she could give you something."

Piper nodded. "I'll do that if she'll talk to me. Sometime this week. Might go over there after school."

"Sounds like a plan." I looked at the clock beside her bed. "Well, it's one in the afternoon. Why don't you go take a shower?"

She looked at her clothes scattered around the room. "But I haven't picked an outfit."

"I'll do it. You're too flustered to make a wise decision. Let me take care of it. Just go take a hot shower and try to relax."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Relax." Snorting, she stood up and went for the bathroom. At the bedroom door, she turned. "Thank you, Jules. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

I grinned at her over my shoulder. "I love you, too, Piper. Now get your butt in the shower."

When she disappeared, I went back to the pile of clothes on the bed. I already knew what I was going to put her in. Something that was her. It took a while, but eventually I found everything I was looking for. After getting her underwear and bra together, I grabbed a pair of tight jeans and knee-high boots. A black cami went under a teal kimono-esque shirt. If tied right, it would show just a hint of cleavage, enough to leave him salivating but not quite drooling. It was cute but also sophisticated. I also knew she had the make-up to go with it.

"Jules?"

Yipping, I spun around to find Bray in the doorway. He was bare-chested and wearing only a pair of beat-to-hell jeans.

"Jesus, you scared me. I thought you were on patrol."

"I am, but I haven't eaten yet. I was getting hungry." Coming into the room, he looked around. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Piper has a date, so I was helping her find an outfit."

His eyebrows went up into his hairline. "A date?" Then his eyes narrowed. "Jason?"

I nodded. He didn't know about the deal, so I wasn't going to mention it. He'd go apeshit to find out that Piper had dealt out her virginity. But I thought the date part would be okay. "He's picking her up. They're going to Port Angeles."

"Did she ask him?"

"Yep."

"When's he picking her up?"

"Around three. She made a reservation for five-thirty, so they won't be back for a while."

"Uh-_huh_."

He said it in such a way that I looked up at him. "Don't even think about following them. She's old enough to make her own decisions, a_nd _she can take care of herself. Besides, I don't see Jason doing anything. Not with two packs ready to go after him. Plus you and me."

For a moment he just scowled at me. Then, shaking his head, he smiled and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stuck his hands down into my back pockets. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just…her first date. And it's with him."

I put my hands on the pads of his chest. "What is it with you not liking him?"

"It's not that I don't like him. I just don't understand him. He thinks that just because a girl can fight and take care of herself that she's not emotional. Maybe it's just because I grew up differently and with emotional girls in my life, but even I know that a woman needs affection, needs to know that she's cared about. He didn't seem to understand that his sisters might like to know that he cares about them. If he does."

I petted his warm skin. "Well, did you tell him that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, at the party the other night."

I shrugged. "Then maybe it got through to him. Or maybe Piper is an exception to his rule."

"Maybe." Leaning down, he gripped my ass to push me up. Our lips met in the middle. It was chaste and quick. "I need to go eat and get back out there."

I patted his chest. "Okay. I might join you after Piper leaves. I finished all my homework."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Then we could follow her."

"I don't even think so, big brother," Piper said from behind him.

We turned to see her in the doorway wrapped in a towel, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders.

"Don't you dare be a pain, Bray. And get off my best friend. You can have her back after I leave."

Sighing and rolling his eyes dramatically, he squeezed me against him and kissed me again. "I'll see you later."

I grinned. "Sure. Love you."

"Love you, too." He let me go and stopped at the door in front of Piper. Leaning in, he kissed her cheek. "Just keep in touch tonight, okay? Please?"

Piper rolled her eyes, but I knew she loved that her brother cared so much about her. "Yeah, yeah. I promise."

And then he was gone back downstairs to grab some food.

Piper walked in and looked at the outfit I'd picked out.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She grinned. "I like it. You're right; I was over thinking it."

It was already two o'clock. It took some time dry her hair and do her make-up. I buffed and clipped her nails as well as her cuticles. She'd always had a problem with her cuticles. Once all of that was done, she slid into her clothes. The bra was a push-up, not that she really needed it. With her genes, she had enough boob-age to make me jealous even at my B-cup. But it was still funny to watch her fluff herself up in the bra before putting on the cami and the shirt.

At ten 'til three, she was ready and pacing. When we heard the truck pull up, I had to stop her from racing down the stairs. "Hold up. Don't seem too eager. Let him come to ring the doorbell. This is _your _end of the deal. Make him work for his end."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. You're right." Another breath in through the nose, out through the mouth. And then she slowly went for the stairs. Before we got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock on the door. She grinned up at me over her shoulder.

At the bottom of the stairs, before she went for the door, I grabbed her arm and lowered my voice. "Also, be nice, okay? You agreed to this. So don't hide anything. If you want to smile, then smile. Act like you like him, alright? It's the only way you'll get anywhere. Odds are, he's out of his depth. With guys like him, dating is probably not something he has to do to woo a girl into bed."

She frowned as if she were taking it all in, and nodded. "That makes sense."

Another knock came.

I pushed her toward the door. "Go get 'em. I'll lock up."

Turning around, she hugged me. "Thank you so much. You're the best. And I promise I will gush every detail and text you."

Wrapping my arms around her, I squeezed her tight. "I love you. Be careful."

"Love you, too!" And then she was off.

When she opened the door, I had to hold back a laugh. Jason was in a white button down, red tie, and black slacks. But what was funny was his hair. He'd brushed it and slicked to the sides of his head. Reminded me of a businessman. It wasn't ugly, just not him. And he looked uncomfortable.

"Hi, Jason." Piper smiled up at him

The moment he saw her, his eyes went intense. "Hi." I watched his eyes roam her face before moving down her body and back up. "You look beautiful."

When she looked down, I saw her blush. "Thank you. You look pretty snazzy yourself."

"Are you ready to leave?" His voice had noticeably lowered a couple octaves.

Piper visibly shivered with her eyes closed. Licking her lips, she nodded. She grabbed her purse off one of the pegs beside the door. As she went out, grabbing the handle of the door behind her, she looked at me with a smile.

"See you later?"

I nodded. "Have fun."

Before the door closed, Jason met my eyes over her shoulder. I gave him a very direct stare, a warning I hope he got. He knew who I was and my relationship to Piper. And being what he was, he should be able to see the threat in my eyes.

He nodded and the door clicked shut.

**JasonPOV**

Once we got on the road, we fell quiet. Piper hummed to the radio softly as she watched the trees go by. Her hands were in her lap and her legs stretched out in the roomy cab.

I, on the other hand, felt stupid. My sisters had dressed me the moment they'd heard from Vice that I had a date. The two of them were probably going to try to live vicariously through me. Our kind of wolves didn't date much, and enforcers even less than that.

But this was for Piper, and she wanted me to try. So, I cleared my throat. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah, actually. It was nice. What about you?"

I hesitated for a moment, but hopefully not too long. I'd been up all night thinking about her. "Yeah, I did."

"Good. How's your mom?"

"Still pregnant. Other than that, I don't talk to her much."

Her expression sort of fell. "Oh. Well…I'm sorry."

I hated that this wasn't really going well. I also really wanted to touch her. Sighing, I reached over to take her hand, praying she didn't pull away. She didn't. Instead, she laced our fingers. A tension I didn't know I had eased, and the wolf inside me purred.

I squeezed her fingers. "Don't be. A lot of young enforcers don't have good relationships with their parents, especially if both parents are in the picture. I get along better with my siblings."

With the fingers of her other hand, she drew designs on the back of my hand. "Oh, well, how are they? Cecily and Arden, right?"

I nodded, loving the feel of her skin on mine. "They're pretty good, I guess. Still as close as ever. They moved to one of the girls' cabins."

Piper made a face. "I could not live in a house with a bunch of girls. No way."

I chuckled. "Why not?"

Now, the real Piper started to show. She gave me a look with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you nuts? Growing up with my brother and Jules's brothers, I'm more accustomed to being around guys. A lot of girls just get on my nerves. I'd kill someone."

I laughed as I pictured that. Her laugh joined mine, and the silence between us for the rest of the drive turned comfortable. It was about fifteen after five when I pulled the truck into the restaurant's parking lot. Just in time.

We walked hand in hand into the building.

"Reservation for Clearwater," Piper told the hostess.

The woman nodded deeply. "I'll go see if your table is ready."

Piper smiled at her. "Thanks."

Leaning in, I put my lips to her ear. "You have your own table?"

She shivered but said, "My family and Jules's drop a lot of money here all the time. It's reasonably priced but with what we are, we tend to eat a lot. Besides, Jules's grandparents used to come out here before Bella was turned. And, by the way, I would have put the reservation under your name, but I don't know your last name."

"Govain."

She smiled up at me. "I'll try to remember that."

She turned around to face me, her eyes moving up and down. Then she looked toward the dark hallway that led to the bathrooms. Taking my hand, she pulled me behind her. "Come here."

"What? Why?" I followed anyway.

When we were out of range for other people to see us, she started undoing the tie, yanking at it until she could get it over my head. She stuffed the red cloth into her purse. Then she put her fingers to my hair, shuffling through it.

"I asked you to wear something nice, not be a different person."

I grinned. "My sisters made me."

Her eyebrows went up. "Ah, well, I need to have a talk with them about fashion."

Once my hair was sufficiently ruffled, her fingers dropped to my shirt. She unbuttoned the top three buttons, exposing my throat and allowing me to breathe. After that, she went to my wrists, unbuttoning the cuffs and then rolling the sleeves up my forearms.

She stepped back to inspect her work and nodded. "There, that's better. More you, less high school prom date."

We grinned at each other. I wanted to kiss her, but the hostess came back.

"Miss Clearwater? Your table is ready."

**PiperPOV**

As we walked through the restaurant hand in hand, I was smug at all the stares we got. Or all the stared Jason got. But I knew I got some, too, because I could hear him growl softly behind me in warning. I'd squeeze his hand to let him know to cool it. We were in the human population now. Had to act like it.

We were shown to a booth that was next to a large round booth in the corner.

When were settled and the hostess walked off, I said, "The booth behind you is where we usually sit if it's all of us. If it's just a few of us, we sit here."

He looked around. "This is nice. Very quiet."

I snorted. "Well, I think you stopped some conversations as we walked by."

He growled low again. "So did you."

I couldn't help the blush as I opened the menu to avoid looking at him. "So just get whatever you want. I can take care of it."

Even not looking directly at him I could see his deep frown. "What are you talking about? You're not paying."

Now I frowned. "But this was my idea. It only makes sense that-,"

He shook his head viciously, his blond hair catching the lights. "I might be new to the dating scene but I know how it works. You're not paying whether this was your idea or not. So _I'll _tell _you _to pick whatever you want."

All I could do was stare at him. This whole trip he'd been earning some points, but this time, he hit the jackpot. I grinned. "Thank you."

Putting his menu down, Jason leaned forward to lower mine so he could see me. "Do you really think that sex is all I want from you? That that's the reason I've been following you everywhere?"

I laid the menu all the way down and studied him. "You said I'm not your mate."

"Actually, I didn't. That little headshake wasn't a no. It was an 'I don't know'."

The air got caught in my throat. "So…I could be?"

Before he could answer, our waiter came to introduce himself, go through the nightly shpeil of specials, and to take our drink orders. Thankfully, he didn't seem too interested in me because Jason watched him way too closely for my comfort.

When he disappeared, I looked back to my date expectantly.

He did that same head shake he'd just been talking about. "Honestly, I really don't know, Piper. I know very little on true mates and even less on imprints. What I do know is that I'm on a date with you. I don't date girls that I only want to sleep with. Hell, I've never dated a girl in my life. Sex is not all that I want from you."

"Then why'd you agree to the deal?"

He smirked sexily. "Because I _do _want to sleep with you. Very much so. Especially seeing all those guys watch you as we passed. I like knowing that you're here with me and not them."

Thankfully, the waiter came back with our drinks so I could hide my blush again. I ordered us the calamari appetizer but told him that we needed a few more minutes on our main order.

"I still don't understand why your sudden interest in me," I said when the guy was gone again.

Jason shifted in his seat. "It wasn't sudden."

I frowned.

"You remember that day that my dad was introducing me to Jacob and your dad?"

I tried to think back and did kind of remember it a few years ago. "Vaguely," I said.

He nodded. "That was when I noticed you. I lost my virginity that night because I couldn't stand wanting you so bad that it hurt. I had to slake that lust. After that, I sort of lost myself in training and sleeping around Forks and the rez. And then you came to stay in the camp last year. Your stubbornness intrigued me and I couldn't leave you alone."

Out of all of that, there was only one thing I could think to comment on. "You lost your virginity because of _me_?"

He laughed around his sip of water. "None of those girls compared to you, but at least my body got some relief."

His compliment made me feel smug, but I tried to hide it. "So, it's a huge possibility that I'm not your mate, and yet you still want to go through all this with me?"

He shrugged. "It's kind of what you said. We'll never know where this can go unless we take that first step. And again, with our deal, you were right. We both get what we want."

Looking around to make sure the waiter or anybody else wasn't close by, I leaned in toward him. "And the sex can be safe." When he frowned, I said, "I haven't phased so you can use a condom."

In understanding, he nodded and leaned back. "Yeah, that is a plus."

I was a woman, so I intentionally took it the wrong way. Pursing my lips, I quirked an eyebrow.

His dark blue eyes widened, and he held up his hands in surrender. "That is not how I meant that. Of course I'd want kids with you. Who wouldn't? But without us knowing if you're mine or I'm yours, that just wouldn't be a great idea. That is not something I'd want to put a kid through."

My body warmed at the thought of him being mine. I liked the feeling of ownership it gave me.

When his nostrils flared, I knew he'd caught whiff of my body's reaction. His pupils dilated almost until there was no blue left. A soft rumble came from his chest.

"I love the way you smell," he purred.

At that moment, while I was still blushing _again_, the waiter came back with the appetizer. When he asked for our order, I just picked the first thing I saw. An alfredo pasta with grilled chicken strips. Jason ordered a steak.

When I was sure the coast was clear, I asked, "What do I smell like?"

His eyes grew darker. "When you're not aroused, like a coming storm. That electricity in the air before lightning strikes. And when you _are _aroused? Like a cold spring rain. Both scents are two of my favorites."

I really didn't know what to do with that so I just sat there and shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes. It was weird to hear that someone could scent my arousal. I knew that it happened, but nobody mentioned it. Jason just seemed not to care if I knew that he knew I wanted him. In fact, he seemed to like it.

Over the table, he held his hand out, palm up. It wasn't a demand but a request. Meeting his gaze, I put my hand in his. He smiled and stroked my knuckles with his thumb.

From then until dinner arrived, we just talked about stupid, normal things like school, siblings, and day to day things. Once all the awkwardness was out of the way and we knew where we stood with each other, it turned into a really good night. Jason loosened up and smiled more, laughing at my stupid jokes. He had a nice laugh, and I sensed that he didn't do it often.

The food was amazing as always. Jason loved the steak, which was no surprise. He'd let me have a bite and it was rare. Practically still moo-ing. But it was delicious. And he liked the pasta. Classic couple sharing. Made me want to grin stupidly. Sharing a slice of cheesecake didn't help either.

After Jason paid and left a tip, I watched all the girls watch him as we passed. And I actually did grin smugly. Jason put his hands on my hips while we walked through the tables. Several of the girls shot me dirty looks, none of which bothered me.

The silence in the truck after we got on the road was a lot more pleasant than before. The cab was way cozier. And I couldn't let go of his hand. It was warm and strong as it held mine, our fingers intertwined.

We were about an hour out when he lifted my hand to his lips, brushing over the skin of my knuckles. "So I'm thinking about asking Walker if I can take one of the empty cabins."

"Really?"

He nodded.

I turned in the seat as far as the seatbelt would allow and brought up a knee. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Staying in the guys' cabin is fun and all, but if we're going to start seeing each other, I want somewhere that's my space and quiet to take you. Somewhere you can go if you need to get away."

When I didn't respond, he looked over at me. I was staring at him, mouth open a little.

"What?"

"The deal was only for one date."

"I'm aware of that. But I told you, you gained my attention, Piper. I'm anticipating this going well. I thought _tonight _went well."

"It did. I'm just surprised, I guess."

"I don't know why. We agreed that what we're doing is actually a good thing. And I want you around. It just makes sense to have my own place. I don't want the other single males to think they can sniff around you just because I bring you around."

For a quiet minute, I just stared at him. When I regained some IQ points, I said, "Pull over."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Just pull over."

Still frowning, he did as I asked. Luckily there was a small turn-around that snaked behind some trees, and he pulled up behind them.

After putting the truck in park, he looked over at me. "What's wrong?"

Without answering, I unhooked my seatbelt and crawled across the seat to straddle his thighs.

"Piper?" he asked.

Again, I didn't answer. I just wrapped my hands around his neck and put my lips to his. At first, he was unresponsive, no doubt out of surprise. But once he got over it, his hands landed on my thighs, and he kissed me back.

"I've been wanting to do this all night," I mumbled against his mouth.

I felt his smirk. "Then take all you want."

There was no telling how long we sat there like that. The kisses were long and languorous, nothing hectic. My hands explored his chest and shoulders while his moved over my thighs, hips, and waist.

And then my phone chimed in my purse.

With a sigh, I moved back and leaned my forehead against his. "That'll be Jules, Bray, or my parents."

"Then you should answer, and I should get you home."

Groaning, I crawled off of him and back into my seat. Before he started driving, I dug into my purse for my phone. It was a text from Bray asking if we were on the way home. I texted him back saying we were a ways out, that we'd stayed longer than thought at the restaurant.

As soon as my hand was free, Jason took it in his. "So, can I ask you some personal questions regarding the other half of our deal?"

I flushed. Talking about sex to Jules or one of the girls was one thing. But talking about it with the guy you'd agreed to do it with was an entirely different animal altogether.

Reaching up, I brushed my hair to be a curtain between us. "I guess."

His fingers squeezed mine. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. This is an adult conversation. No need to be shy."

I took a deep breath. He was right. "Okay. Ask away."

"Alright, let's start with the basics. Are you a virgin?"

I almost choked on my own spit, but I kept it in check. "Ah, yes, I am."

"That's actually good to know."

"It is?"

"Yes, so I don't hurt you. How far have you gone with a guy?"

"What we just did. And that's the only time. With our kind of wolf and imprinting, we're taught not to really get close to anyone. If we fall in love, and then later imprint on someone else, it just turns into a big hurt-fest. It happened to two aunts and an uncle of mine. We kids don't date because of it. It's a long shot that we'd find our imprints, but it's a risk we take. Sometimes the older kids, after they phased, would take lovers, just bed partners to help the loneliness."

Jason's thumb rubbed over my knuckles. "Are you lonely, Piper?"

As I'd talked, I thought of Aunt Leah, Aunt Emily, and Uncle Sam. The pain Aunt Leah must have felt when the man she'd loved had just left her for another woman, her own cousin. My chest tightened. And then I thought about Will and Hunter, Bray and Jules. Mom and Dad. Aunt Ness and Uncle Jake. Right now, I was the outcast, the third wheel, and it actually hurt.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I am."

"Well, I can take care of that."

"Jason," I whispered. "I don't want to fall in love with you, not unless I'm your mate or you're mine. Have you been honest with me about it?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Piper, I told you in the restaurant that I don't know. And it's true. For sure, I don't."

"But?"

He blew out a heavy breath. "But I have a feeling that…that you are…mine."

I really didn't know what to do with that. "So, you're willing to be with me until I phase and we know for sure? After I phase, I'll know the first moment I see you."

"I am willing."

"What about the other girls?"

"What about them?"

"Are you going to keep...you know, seeing them?"

He squeezed my hand. "Hey, look at me."

Sometime, I had looked down at my lap, at our clasped hands. Now, I looked back up at him.

Jason's blue eyes flicked from the road to me. It had started raining as darkness fell and the cab had gotten cozy, just the two of us wrapped up in the warmth coming from the vents.

"Listen to me. Over the past few years, I've gotten used to getting release when I need it. But me telling you that I've never dated any of them should have clued you in to how I feel about you. Right now, we have a deal between us. I intend to see it through. And after we do, we're going to decide if we want to continue whatever is between us. Until we decide, I won't go near another girl. This is between me and you."

I stared at him. "So you're saying that us being together will depend on the sex?"

He shrugged. "It could. A lot of people think that if two people aren't good in bed together that a relationship would be hard. It's actually true with the wolves. We're comfort creatures, and the ultimate comfort is sex. So we do it a lot. Why do you think both of my dad's females are pregnant again? He spends half his time with the enforcers and the other half in bed with one of them. Forgive my language, but they fuck like rabbits. As do my brother and his female. Since they paired up, I've barely seen her outside their cabin. My point is, if the sex isn't good, none of those females would stay around."

"Why the females?"

Surprising me, he chuckled. "Because males are easier to get off. But if a male can't get his female to climax, it's a problem. She-wolves won't stick around just to please their males. If they're not being pleasured, they'll leave."

My eyes widened. "Wait a minute, 'we' will be up to _me_?"

He nodded. "Yes. If you say you don't want to continue anything, then we'll go our separate ways. I'll continue with the other girls while you do whatever it is you do. Until you phase and figure out if I'm yours, we'll stay separated."

I was too shocked to think of anything to say. What he'd just said made it seem like I was in control of us. I'd never been in control of anything before.

The rest of the drive was quiet while we pulled into town.

"Where's your phone?" I asked him as we passed the drive off for Walker's territory.

Jason let go of my hand to dig into his pocket. When he handed it to me, I called my phone with it so I'd have his number.

He gave me a look.

I shrugged. "Just in case I want to ask you out again."

His laugh was deep and masculine. "I'll be waiting with bated breath."

"Hey, I have school tomorrow. Expect a boredom text."

He laughed again as he turned the truck onto the drive that led up to the cabins. He pulled to a stop behind Uncle Jacob's truck and put us into park.

No longer having to operate the vehicle, he turned to me. "Piper, I know I told you that I've been sleeping around, but I want you to know that I think you're beautiful. Truly, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known. And I'm not saying that just to get you into bed. I'm saying it because it's true."

Smiling up at him, I cupped his jaw and cheek. "Thank you, Jason. Tonight was fun. And informative."

He grinned. "You're the one who made the date. It wouldn't have happened without you."

"Well, then I'm glad I grew a pair."

Chuckling, he leaned into me over the arm rest. I leaned the other half and we met in the middle for a soft kiss.

Pulling back, I licked my lips, grabbed my purse, and opened the door. "Goodnight, Jason."

But by the time I jumped out and had the door closed, he was rounding the hood to stand in front of the headlights. He held his arm out to me. "Walk you to your door?"

Laughing, I put my hand in the crook of his elbow. "Thank you."

We walked slowly around the lake on the wooden walkway, and he even went up onto the porch. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and turned to him. "Again, this was nice." Going up on my toes, I kissed his cheek. "I'll text you later."

He nodded and kissed my cheek in return. "Goodnight, Piper."

And then he was jogging down the steps and onto the walkway. But he paused just long enough to watch me unlock the door and go inside. As I closed the door, I watched him hop back up into the truck and start backing down the drive.

Once the door was closed, I closed my eyes, turned around, and leaned against it. I could feel the happy little smile on my face.

"Good night?" Mom asked.

I opened my eyes to see four pairs staring back at me. Mom, Dad, Bray, and Jules were all sitting around the fireplace, watching TV.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Actually, yes. He was…charming."

Dad motioned me over with the arm that was wrapped around Mom's shoulders. The air smelled over popcorn and melted caramel. "Well put your stuff up and come sit. We were about to start a movie. Unless you're too tired."

"Never!" I hung up my purse and hopped out of my boots.

Running over, I plopped between Mom and Dad, snuggling down between them and putting the bowl of caramel popcorn in my lap. Jules got up and came back with a big bottle of water for me. She set it at my feet where they were crossed on the coffee table.

"Thanks."

She grinned as she cuddled up in my brother's arms. "No problem. We'll talk later."

I grinned back. "Definitely."

A couple hours later, after the movie was finished and Jules went home, I grabbed my phone out of my purse and went upstairs to bed. As I was pulling on my pajamas, it chimed on my bedside table where it was charging. When I was snuggled up in bed, I checked it. I wasn't familiar with the number, but I opened the text.

**Until tomorrow, beautiful.**

Grinning, I turned off the light and added his number to my contacts list. The missed call from his phone popped up and I dismissed it.

Rolling over, I stared at the text from him, not even questioning what it meant, until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, who else wants a Jason? I know I do. I'm not one for blonds but I can make an exception. Please review! They make me happy! Love y'all! xoxoxoxo<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this chapter has taken _forever, _but didn't I tell you I was working on it? Definitely didn't turn out the way I thought it would. However, I really did like it. Lot of action, no explanation. Short. Just the way I like it! I wanted to give you guys some action to help get us back into the groove of this story, so just don't think too hard about this chapter. Just read and enjoy it, go with it.**

***Disclaimer***

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>JacobPOV<strong>

I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling as I heard Bray sneak out of the house. Ness snickered. "Give it up, Jake. I thought you were over it."

"I've accepted it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," I said as I looked down at her. She was lounging in bed while I got ready for work. Slipping off the towel around my waist, I pulled on a pair of boxers and then my jeans.

Her eyes darkened. "You know, you could go in a couple hours late. The kids are about to leave for school and the shop can deal without you."

I smirked. "Mrs. Black, are you telling me to play hookie?"

She shrugged and stretched her arms over her head, the sheet pulling down over the curves of her breasts. "Well, you can't tell them you're sick. They'd know you were lying. Just come back to bed for a couple hours. I'll send you off to work properly."

Swallowing hard through a dry throat, my skin tight and itchy, I shook my head. "Can't today. I have an inspection." I looked at the clock, not wanting to pass up on her playful mood. "But I have time for a quickie if you're up for it." I was already semi-hard. Wouldn't take much to get me all the way there.

Giving me a sexy little grin, she rolled over and crawled to me naked. And there it was. I got hard so fast that I almost cried out. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, she unbuttoned my jeans and then pulled them and my boxers down my thighs. Before I could say anything, her mouth was on me.

Eyes slamming shut, I threw my head back. Even after all these years, her mouth was still heavenly and sinful at the same time. She'd honed her skills to perfection.

Gripping her head, I held her still and gently fucked her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She took me all the way, her eyes rolled up to stare at me.

"Fuck," I breathed.

Her hands moved over her body, fingers playing over her nipples before moving down her stomach and to her sex. She still shaved there so I had an unobstructed view as she played with herself. We'd gotten more and more comfortable with sex over the years, realizing that we liked to play both easy and rough.

"Are you wet?" I demanded.

She couldn't nod, so she mumbled, "Mhm," around me. The vibration pushed me closer.

"How wet? Let me see."

She delved her fingers before lifting them up. When they got to my lips, I took her glistening fingers into my mouth, my hips still thrusting past her lips. Closing my eyes, I tasted her.

"That's it," I whispered when she slid them out. I savored the taste.

Before I came in her mouth, I pulled out. "Turn around. Give me your ass."

We'd tried anal sex a few times, but it was so few and far between that it had become a hassle to prep her. And frankly, I wasn't happy watching her discomfort. But she knew what I meant now, so she turned around and went to her hands and knees.

"Back up."

She scooted back until her ass hit my hips and cock. I ran my hands over her cheeks. We could live forever and I'd never get tired of her ass. Perfect handfuls.

"Put your chest to the bed."

Without hesitation, she let her arms buckle so that her face was resting on the bed. Open to me, I leaned down to give a good, solid lick to her sex. Gripping the sheets, she moaned. God, I'd never get enough of that taste.

"Jacob, please," she groaned.

Growling with appreciation, I positioned myself at her entrance. Once the tip of my cock was inside her, I gripped her ass.

"Hard and fast, Ness. Stay with me."

"Already there. Please."

With that, I slammed into her. She cried out, but in pleasure. It was all downhill from there. I pounded my hips forward and pulled her ass back against me over and over. The sounds were all slapping skin and heavy growling.

It wasn't long until she was screaming with orgasm, burying her face into the bed. And when she came, her body tightened hard around me, limiting my movement. So I slammed into her one last time and ground against her, circling inside her. When she came again, her orgasm spurred mine into action. Gripping her ass so hard I knew there'd be bruises, I shouted out and spilled into her.

When we were both spent, I gently slid out of her and laid her down, her body moving like liquid grace. She was still breathing hard, eyes closed. I was having issues myself, but I had to get to work. Shakily, I went to the bathroom to clean myself up and tuck everything back in. I took the cloth to clean her up before sliding into a shirt and my boots.

Leaning over her, I kissed her temple. "You okay?"

She nodded, and smiled. "Very. Have a good day."

Chuckling, I softly gripped her ass. "You bet this sweet ass I will. I promise that tonight I'll worship you like you deserve. I love you."

She arched into my hand. "Mmm, love you, too. Good luck." She managed to turn her head enough to kiss the corner of my mouth.

After tucking her back into bed, I made my way upstairs. Surprisingly, the kids were still here but just about to leave.

I chuckled when none of them would meet my eyes. Except for Jules, of course.

She grinned at me. "Morning, Daddy."

I met them at the door and kissed her cheek. "Morning, baby."

The twins shared a look as we all piled outside. I locked the door behind us. As they went towards the lake to walk to school, I watched Brayden meet up with Jules, taking her into his arms. The bliss on his face the moment he touched her eased my worries even more. Piper stood beside them looking on with just a touch of envy and sadness, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"You guys have a good day," I called, wishing I could do something to help Piper.

"Good luck with inspection!" Dox yelled back.

I nodded and waved. As I was getting into the truck, I saw Piper's expression change from that desolate look to bright and surprised as she looked up in my direction. But I knew it wasn't me she was surprised to see. Frowning, I looked over my shoulder, halfway into the cab. My face probably registered surprise, too. Jason strolled out of the woods, crossing the drive, his gaze focused and intent on her. It was like he didn't even see me as he moved by.

Frowning, I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Whoa, there. Where are you going, Jason? She's got school."

Instead of looking at me, he just kept staring at her.

I shook him. "Jason."

A low growl reverberated through him. His head slowly swiveled, keeping his eyes on Piper until the absolute last second. When he turned to me, the blue was turning amber. It was a strange mix, like an exotic gemstone until the amber took over completely.

My wolf raised his hackles, threatening to put the pup in place. "Easy, Jason," I warned. "Remember your place."

For a moment, he just stared at me with those alien eyes. When he blinked, he shook his head.

"There you go. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Brayden's hands are full with the twins. Someone needs to watch over Piper."

"Jules can do that."

He shook his head. "Not while she's in class." The kid looked back toward Piper, his eyes bleeding back to the dark blue. "Please let me do this," he said in a low voice. "I need to be near her."

Looking from him to her, I could tell Piper wanted him with her. It made me wonder what exactly was going on between them. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Alright. But don't interfere in her studies. Cage the hormones."

He nodded without looking at me. The second I let go of his arm, he was moving with a touch of inhuman speed to get to Piper's side, his eyes never leaving her. She smiled shyly up at him when he got close enough that she could look up at him through her lashes. His mouth lifted at the corners a bit as touched the red tie she had around her neck.

"Mine?" I heard him ask in a low voice.

She nodded, biting her lip. Oh damn, that was a sign. All the women I was close to except my sisters did that. Ness, Shelby, and Jules all bit their lips when they were around their men. Piper's got it bad.

Before I could hear anymore, I shook my head and got into the truck. Despite being high school students, the kids were grown. We, their parents, had to accept that we couldn't watch them twenty-four/seven.

Hoping I didn't make a mistake letting him watch over her, I put the truck in drive, made a U-turn, and took off for the shop.

**JulesPOV**

Bray and I watched with astonishment as Jason and Piper interacted. The girl was actually giggling.

I looked up at Bray with wide eyes. And then to Ash and Maddox. Ash was smirking. Dox's eyes were squinty like what-the-fuck-is-happening.

When Jason and Piper finally turned, him taking her backpack from her, they finally realized we were still there. Piper wrapped her hand around his and wound herself around his arm, hiding her sappy grin against his bicep.

Jason just watched us with an amused smile.

Shaking his head, Bray turned around, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I am not even gonna try to figure this one out. Come on. At this rate, you guys are gonna be late."

As a unit, we all tromped through the woods to get to school. Henry and some others had melted into the woods to keep an eye on us. Every now and then, I'd see the flash of fur between the trees.

Every now and then, Piper would giggle behind us. Jason had held her back so that they could drag behind. I couldn't help my grin.

Bray growled, hoisting my backpack higher onto his shoulder.

I stroked his chest, still smiling. "Don't worry. He'll take care of her."

He looked down at me suggestively. "Exactly."

"Hey, she's not freaking out over us someday falling into bed."

"Something tells me they're going to be falling before you and I do," he grumbled, not sounding particularly happy about that.

This was surprising. He always preached that we needed to wait. Now, it sounded like he was all for us having carnal knowledge of each other. My body flushed at the thought, warming and tightening low in my belly.

Bray's green eyes stared down at me, darkening as his nostrils flared, scenting me. He leaned down to my ear. "What are you thinking about?"

Leaning up, I put my lips to his ear. "You without your clothes on."

His eyes darkened again. "You've never seen me without my clothes."

I shook my head against his neck. "No, but I want to." Just the hypothetical image had me swallowing hard, my breath hitching.

His arm tightened around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring down into my shirt. It was a tank with a lower cut and at this angle, he had a perfect few of my breasts heaving from my uneven breathing.

His eyes met mine again, and I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was thinking about something that wasn't here with us.

"Bray?"

Leaning in even more, he put his lips to my jaw. "Soon," he whispered.

I pulled back enough to look up at him, studying his face. Swallowing hard, my body lit up with the promise in his expression. "Seriously?"

He nodded. We'd been having this discussion. All he wanted to do was make out with light petting over our clothes. Sometimes, when it got intense, I wanted the warmth of his skin on mine, but he'd always stop me from taking off my shirt or putting his hands to my skin or putting my hands on his skin.

I actually vertically convulsed with the thought of us making love for the first time.

"Jules?" Ash asked. "You okay?"

Bray chuckled as I cleared my throat and nodded. "Yeah," I said hoarsely. "I'm good."

"Uh-huh," Dox muttered suggestively.

Bray shot him acidic look over his shoulder.

But Dox was never apologetic. He just shrugged. "Just call 'em how I see 'em, Ace."

"I'm gonna kill your brother," Bray muttered.

I giggled. "Don't discourage his honesty. If he learns to lie, we're all in trouble." Looking over my shoulder, I grinned at Dox. He grinned back.

Then I looked further back to Piper and Jason. His arm was around her neck, hugging her against his chest. His fingers played at the red tie around her neck. It was the same one he'd been wearing when he picked her up last night. I was burning with curiosity and had planned to interrogate her at lunch. But since he was now following her to school looking like he was going nowhere anytime soon, that probably wasn't going to be an option. Watching them, I desperately wanted to know if they'd done the deed and where. They were cuddly and, to quote Piper, disgustingly cute.

When she looked up, probably feeling me staring at her, she smiled shyly at me. Holy, crap. She was…happy. I watched as she went up on her toes, her hand on his chest, and whispered something into his ear. His chuckle was low and deep, suggestive. Holding her close, he buried his face in her neck while they continued walking. How they managed that, I didn't know.

Before I tripped and Bray had to save me, I turned back around. We were getting close to the edge of the woods and into the clearing that held the school. Something that sounded like a loud shriek echoed through the trees and a moment later, Ash was racing past us.

"What the hell?" Bray asked. He looked back over his shoulder to Jason, who shrugged.

Ash went to a screeching halt at the edge of the trees. For a moment, he just stood there, staring. And then, dropping his backpack, he took off, tapping into the vampire speed we'd inherited from Mom. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Bray and I shared a look before he dropped my bag and we started running for the school grounds. As we ran, the smell of something burning hit my nose, burning my sinuses. Jason and Piper weren't far behind us. Like Ash, we all froze once we cleared the trees.

"Jesus Christ," Jason whispered.

I just swallowed hard.

Dense black smoke was billowing up from the school and the grounds were chaos. Students, faculty, and parents were running around, screaming and crying. Fire licked around the building, inside and out. Windows had already been busted from the heat, more smoke coming from inside. People poured from the doors, tripping and scrambling from the building.

Ash was nowhere to be seen. Dox threw his bag down and took off, looking for our brother.

Jason put his hand on Bray's shoulder and pointed with the other. "Look. They're trapped."

"Shit!"

Like a shot, he and Jason took off for the school. Piper and I shared a look before she kicked off her heeled boots. Together we followed the boys, trailing behind their long-legged strides. There were people inside, banging on the reinforced glass, yelling. Boys were trying to punch the glass out while the girls cried, banging their palms on the glass.

Jason and Bray were already there, frantically trying to open the window, but it wouldn't budge.

Jason stumbled back. "Fuck! It's either painted or nailed shut from the inside."

Breathing hard, Bray turned to look around. Then his eyes locked on something. "Jason, help me lift one of the picnic tables. We'll bust it out. Jules, Piper, get them to back away from the window."

Piper and I moved forward, motioning with our hands to move back but they were too panicked to realize what we were trying to say. Slamming my fist against the glass in front of one of the bigger guys, I grabbed his attention and locked eyes with him.

"Move. Back," I enunciated, raising my voice to be heard. He blinked at me. "They're going to bust the glass out. You have to get everybody away from the window."

He just blinked again.

This time, Piper put her fist to the glass. "Move, dumbass! Now!"

That got through to him. Clearly panicked, he turned holding his arms out. Together, he and one other guy got the others pushed back. But I knew they were running out of time. The scared girls kept looking back over their shoulders and I could see the flicker of flames.

I turned to Bray and Jason who were surprisingly running back with a picnic table between them. I motioned with my arms. "Come on! Come on!"

"Move!" Bray yelled.

Piper and I stumbled out of the way as they positioned themselves, lifted, and swung the table with the momentum they were still riding from running. It cracked the glass so they had to do it two more times before it shattered. Piper and I ducked, covering our heads. The screams of the students sounded through the wire that was still stretched over the window space. The boys only had to ram the table through once before the wire broke. Leaving the table halfway into the window, they motioned up for the kids to climb out. The other two guys inside helped the girls onto the table and slide down into Jason's and Bray's arms. Piper and I made sure they were okay and pushed everyone away from the window.

More shouts echoed, but I recognized these voices. Henry and his team had joined us. I looked up to see Henry motion around the building to other windows. I nodded and he took off with the others.

"Jules," Bray yelled. "Stay here with Jason and help him. Piper, you come with me."

I wasn't fond of separating, but I knew what he was trying to do. He didn't want him or Jason distracted by us. Bray would be less distracted with his sister around than me. I nodded to him and Piper before they ran off. I kept helping Jason pull the people out of the classroom.

Somebody grabbed my arm to get my attention. The girl pointed up. "There's more!"

I followed her gaze, and the blood drained from my face. Shit! And that window couldn't be busted out.

Breathing hard, I struggled to make a decision. There wasn't time to go find someone else.

The girl gave me a look. "You're not thinking about going in there?" she demanded, her eyes unfocused and glassy from shock.

Swallowing hard, I looked over at Jason, who met my stare while pulling a girl out of the window, and I knew I'd already made up my mind.

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Don't you dare! Don't even fucking think about it!"

While he had his hands tied up, I shook my head. "I'm sorry!" And then I took off for the doors into the cafeteria.

I heard him behind me. "Mother_fucker_!"

I busted through the double doors and kept running. Instantly, water from the sprinklers rained down on me. The room was ridiculously untouched by smoke or fire. But the chairs were upturned and thrown around everywhere. More students straggled out while I pushed my way inside.

Out in the main hall, I booked it for the stairs, taking them two at a time. The smoke was thick up here, the fire licking the ceiling here and there. I dodged falling ceiling panels and held my arm across my face. My sleeve was suffocating because it was sopping wet from the sprinklers. As I went, I tried to remember which room it was. Passing door after door, I checked each room, finally reaching the right one.

For some reason, the door was jammed where it was hanging partially open. Not big enough for anybody but a shadow to get through. I looked through the little window to see that the kids were still at the window. It also looked like a teacher was with them.

Backing up until my back hit the opposite wall, I took a deep breath and then ran for the door, praying that I didn't slip on the slick floor and break my neck. Throwing my weight against it, it budged with the sound of grinding metal. Screams came from the room. Coughing through the smoke, I saw them coming for the door.

"Stand back!" I yelled. "I'm going to hit it again. Move back!"

The teacher, who I could tell had been my freshman English teacher, ushered them back. I went back to my spot across the hall, took another deep breath, and ran for the door, throwing everything I had into it. Just before I hit, my wolf slipped throughout my body like it was a glove, lending me the extra strength. We barreled through the door and into the room.

I fell to my knees, clutching my shoulder. Most of the kids ran out around me, screaming into the smoke. "Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?"

The teacher, Mrs. Franks, helped me to my feet. She pointed to the corner of the room where the ceiling had collapsed against the desks. "We're fine but there's a student trapped in the desks. She says she's okay but we can't move anything to get to her."

Stretching out my shoulder, I hurried over. "Let me try."

"You're hurt."

"I'm healing already. And we don't have time to wait." I found a hole in the panels to see the girl. She was small and huddled around her knees. "Hey, there. My name is Jules. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" She nodded. "Stay where you are alright?"

She nodded again.

After some poking, I found a panel that was looser than the others so I started tearing at it, pulling it until my shoulder screamed. My fingers slipped, and I stumbled back, breathing hard. Putting my hands on my knees, I panted.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Toby." Her voice was soft.

"Okay, Toby. I can't move anything too much. You're going to have to crawl out when I pull that panel out. And I can't hold it long, so I need you to move fast. Okay?"

I could see her nod.

Straightening up, I rubbed my hands together and moved forward, gripping the edge of the panel. "Ready?"

"Yes," was her soft reply.

"On the count of three. One…two…three!" Ignoring the pain in my shoulder, I yanked back as hard as I could. Toby's hands and knees squeaked across the floor.

"I can't get through!"

Dammit! I looked around. All the other students had run out, leaving only Mrs. Franks, so there was nobody to help. My gaze landed on a large metal bar that had fallen out of the ceiling. Grabbing it, I stabbed one end under the panel. "Alright, Toby. Let's try this again." I counted to three and pushed down with everything I had. The metal of the bar screamed as it bent the panel back. Good grief, what the hell had they built this school with?

Toby managed to squeeze through. Once she was out, I dropped the bar. Toby leaned against a desk, favoring an ankle.

"Can you walk?"

She took a couple tentative steps before having the lean on the desk again. Looking scared, she shook her head. Going over, I knelt down in front of her, my back to her. "Come on. Climb up. I won't drop you. I promise."

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, one hand gripping the other wrist at my chin. Reaching back, I grabbed her legs and hoisted her up. "Alright, let's get out of here."

**JasonPOV**

_Goddammitsonofabitch! How many fucking people are in this damn room?!_

I was anxious to go find Jules. I couldn't _believe _she just fucking ran off into a goddamn burning building. If anything happens to her, both Brayden and Piper were going to take turns killing me.

Finally pulling out the last hysterical girl, I tried to look around but she latched onto me, her arms around my neck. She sobbing into my chest. Biting back the aggravation, I pried her off me and handed her off to one of the guys who jumped out of the window.

"Thanks, man," he said.

I nodded absently, looking around the crowd. Dammit, had she come back out yet?

"Jason!"

_Fuck!_

Brayden came around the corner with Piper right behind him. Some of the tension eased in my chest when I saw that she was safe.

They ran up to him, Brayden looking around. "Where's Jules?"

It took a moment to meet his eyes.

His expression turned wary and crazed at the same time. "Where is she, Jason?"

Piper was watching me with growing horror when I didn't answer.

Tapping into my inhuman speed, I ran for the cafeteria doors.

"Jason!" Piper yelled after me.

"No, Bray!" I heard Piper yell to her brother.

_Good girl_. Brayden had left Jules in my care, and I'd dropped the ball. She was my responsibility, so I was going to go get her.

**BraydenPOV**

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled as Jason took off.

Piper put her hand on my back between my shoulder blades. "That's not helping, Bray. Let him go get her. He's trained."

"As an enforcer," I snapped.

Her green eyes flashed. "Exactly," she retorted. "He's a protector. Let him do his job. He'll find her." She tugged on my hand. "Come on. Let's go find the twins."

I stared at my sister. She had faith in her man. The least I could do is have faith in her. I looked at the door where Jason disappeared. "Alright. Let's go."

I led her up onto the hill that overlooked the clearing at the edge of the trees. Students and wolves were running everywhere. Members of the two packs had phased and shifted, running in and out of the school with students on their backs. The smoke was billowing up in huge clouds above the school. Fire trucks, police, and ambulances were pulled up to the school. Firefighters were everywhere, going into the building, putting ladders up, and firing hoses.

Piper pointed. "There!"

My heart leapt, but it wasn't Jules. It was the twins she'd found. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her down the hill toward them. It took a while of pushing through the crowd, but eventually we made it. Dox and Ash were standing with Cole and a couple other guys. All of them were soaking wet from the sprinklers.

Piper and I collided with Ash and Dox, hugging them tight.

I held Dox back away from me, surprised at how worried I was about him and Ash. "Are you okay?"

Swallowing hard, he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we're good." He looked around me. "Where's Jules? And Jason?"

Unable to answer through the bile running up my throat, I looked toward the school.

He actually paled. "They're in there?! Why the fuck are you out here?"

I took a deep breath, wanting to agree with him. Tightening my hold on him, I held him in place before he could barrel off for the school. "Because Jason knows where she went. He's trained to protect. We have to trust him."

"Brayden!"

We all looked around to see my dad and Uncle Jacob running toward us. Dad ran up to us and grabbed Piper to his chest and clapped his hand around my neck.

His eyes were wild. "Are you two okay?"

Piper hugged him hard. "Yeah, we're good, Daddy."

I nodded.

Uncle Jacob was inspecting his sons but looked over at me, his eyes shiny. "Brayden, where's my daughter?"

**JasonPOV**

The school was flooding fast from the hoses. I avoided and ignored the firefighters as best I could, dodging them as I ran up the stairs.

_Where the fuck was she?_

He went toward the window that she'd been looking at. On hall was a dead end so I turned around. Toward the other end, there was an older woman and a girl, probably a freshman who was leaning against the wall. The woman was talking through a blockage.

I ran up to them. "What are you still doing here? You need to get out of here."

She turned to me, her eyes panicked. "Julene is trapped behind this."

Looking from her to the wall of rubble, I looked around frantically for an opening to try to see her. "Jules? Jules! Can you hear me?!" The sirens were still wailing and the sprinklers were showering down.

"Jason!"

Relief hit me hard, my heart slamming in my chest. "Are you okay?"

"Getting hard to breathe, but if we can dig me out, I'll be better."

"What happened?"

"The ceiling fell in. Mrs. Franks and Toby got through before more fell. Are they okay?"

I looked over at them. "Yeah, they're fine." I motioned at them. "Go. Get out of here. There're firefighters around."

The woman wrapped her arm around the girl's waist to help her stand. "We'll send them up."

I shook my head. "Just get out! Now!"

After I watched them turn the corner, I grew my claws and started slicing at all the debris. "Jules, if you can, grow your claws and start slicing. They're sharper than you think. I'm working my end. And keep talking to me so I know you haven't passed out."

"Alright. Got my claws out. What the hell am I supposed to talk to you about? I don't know you."

I shrugged, tilting my head. "Good point."

"We could talk about Piper."

I groaned. "I might just leave you here."

"Don't joke or I'll tell Bray you considered it. How long you think you'll be breathing after that?"

Grunting, I pulled and yanked on a piece of the roof that had fallen in. "What…do you…want to…know?"

I could hear her panting and coughing on the other side. "How'd last night go? And I am making implications. I know about the deal you two made."

Rolling my eyes. Of course the girls had talked. I pulled out a metal bar that dislodged some rubble. A hole started to open up. I could see her moving through some of the spaces.

I pulled on another bar. "We didn't have sex, if that's what you're asking."

She went quiet.

"Jules?"

"Don't hurt her."

Only could a woman try to have this kind of conversation in this situation.

"Jules," I growled, "I have no intention of hurting her."

Her breathing was getting heavier, more labored. "You think she's your true mate, don't you?"

"Come on, Jules. Stay with me." The smoke was starting to get to me, too, but I fought through it.

The blockage let out a groan and I stopped to look up. Everything slowed down, and I knew it was about to collapse. A hole was opening up.

"Jules! Jules, crawl through the hole! Now!"

Now she was coughing uncontrollably. "I…can't."

"Put your arms in! I'll pull you through!"

As the build-up groaned again, I put my arms through and held my hands out to her. "Just take my hands."

When she finally grasped my wrists, I gripped hers and pulled. Dragging her through, I kept looking up at the blockage. It started to shift in earnest and I pulled harder. I got her dragged across just in time. The hole closed up just as her feet cleared. We fell back. I sat hard on my ass in the water and she went to her knees, coughing. I could see that she was about the collapse. Getting to my feet, I scooped her up and held her face against my chest to protect her.

"Come on, Jules. Stay with me. I'm getting you to Bray."

I slipped a few times in the water as I hurried for the stairs. Behind me, the hallways rumbled and shook as the ceiling continued to collapse. Jules went quiet in my arms when I reached the stairs. Her aqua eyes were closed, her face covered in dirt and grime. I could hear her still breathing but it was shallow.

"Hey! Get out of here!" one of the firefighters said. I couldn't move as fast with her in my arms so they could see me now.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled as I rushed out the front doors of the school. My first stop was at one of the ambulances. I dropped to my knees, and held up her upper body. "Oxygen mask!" I yelled. "I need an oxygen mask!"

One of the paramedics came rushing forward and tried to take her from my arms. I growled and snarled at him. "Don't touch her! She's fine. She just needs a mask. Now!"

The man hurried off and came back a second later with a mask. I took it from him and wrapped it around her head. "Come on, Jules. Wake up."

"Jason!"

I looked up to see Piper running toward me, pushing people out of her way. Eventually, she dropped and slid on her knees in the mud.

"Ohmygod, Jules!" Her hands stroked her best friend's face and hair.

"She's fine," I panted. "Passed out less than ten minutes ago from the smoke. Just let her breathe." I coughed a little, trying to clear my own lungs.

Eyes brimming with tears, she looked up at me and cupped my face. "Thank you," she whispered before throwing herself around me. "Thank you so much."

Holding Jules with one arm, I wrapped the other around Piper. I dug my fingers in her hair and closed my eyes. "Thank god you're safe," I said into her ear.

She nodded, her chin on my shoulder. "I'm fine. Now that I know you're okay, I'm fine."

My wolf rumbled, grateful for her concern. I kissed her head, pressing her closer to me.

Against my chest, Jules started to cough. Piper pulled back to look at her friend. A whole lifetime worth of love passed between them when Jules finally managed to open her eyes.

Piper bent down over her, her tears finally falling. "Oh, Jules. Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared the shit out of me."

Jules weakly lifted a hand to pat Piper's cheek. "Sorry," she croaked.

Looking up away from their chick moment, I saw Brayden and Jacob plowing through the crowd much like Piper had. They were headed straight for us, both of them intense.

Bray let Jacob reach us first. Jacob gently took his daughter from me and cradled her. Piper fell against me, cuddling into my chest. I hugged her tightly, pressing my cheek to the top of her head. Bray's eyes were all for Jules, and I knew he wanted to hold her, but he wasn't going to try to take her from her father. Eventually, Ash, Maddox, and Seth gathered around.

"I'm okay, Daddy," Jules said.

Jacob briefly rested his forehead against hers before lifting his face to glare at me. "What the fuck happened? Bray said he'd paired the two of you up to avoid something like this."

Before I could say anything, Jules spoke up. "It was my fault. There were kids stuck on the second floor. I knew I'd be faster than the firefighters." She fell into a coughing fit before continuing. "There wasn't…time. I…had to…save them. Jason was helping others. He…tried to…stop me." She put her hand on his chest. "Please…don't be…mad."

He looked to me. "We'll talk later."

I nodded, holding Piper to me. She was shaking, her hands fisted in my shirt. Soon we were surrounded by pack. Shelby and Nessie joined as well as Carlisle and Edward. Shelby tried to take Piper from me, but Piper wasn't having it. She tightened her hold on my shirt and wouldn't budge. Shelby and I had a complete conversation just through eye contact before she moved on to Brayden. Even when my dad showed up, I didn't let go of her even though he stared at us like he knew something was up. I didn't care, just hugged her tighter, relieved that she was okay. Carlisle checked everybody in the group before moving on to help everyone else.

Dad knelt down beside me. "Been hearing what you and Brayden did." He clasped my shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son."

I looked up at him. "Thank you, sir."

His fingers squeezed my shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay. Your mother's worried."

At that, I looked away from him, barely containing the snort. _Yeah, right. _

He didn't comment on my expression. "Vice, Cecily, and Arden are looking for you."

That surprised me. "They are?"

He nodded. "They're terrified." Pulling out his phone, he called Vice and told him where we were.

As I held Piper, I felt something strange for my siblings. Sure, I got along better with them than my parents, but there'd never been a sibling like relationship with us. That included my own blood sister. We recognized that we all shared a father and that we were training to be enforcers, but other than that, it wasn't really an emotion-fest. But that they were worried about me meant a lot.

"Jason!"

Out of nowhere, two pairs of arms wrapped around my neck. Scrubbing her eyes, Piper let go of me to move back so that my sisters could hug me. Even more surprised, I hugged them both as they wrapped themselves around me. We were all kneeling in the mud, wet and dirty. But that didn't matter.

Cecily, my biological sister, leaned back to stare up at me. "Mom called me in hysterics, saying that you were involved in a fire."

I shook my head. "I got here after it started. I'm fine. I promise."

Arden's turn to pull back. "Are you sure? You sound terrible."

Seeing my sisters so worried about me actually made me happy. A smile tugged at my lips as I started to chuckle. And then it turned into a full blown laugh. They looked at me like I'd lost my mind before sharing a worried look.

Still laughing, I hugged them to me. "I swear, I'm okay. Just breathed in some smoke."

With my head between them, resting on a shoulder each, I opened my eyes to see Piper still kneeling there watching the interaction. I gave her a smile and held one of my hands out to her. She took it, squeezing my fingers.

A moment later, Vice ran up, his eyes wild before settling on me. They were glassy, like he was trying not to cry. He cleared his throat multiple times. "You scared the fuck outta me." He glared.

The smile came back as did the laugh. "Aw, you really do care."

He scowled down at me, his emotion calming. "No, you bastard. If you died, you'd have left me with those two." He pointed with his chin to our sisters.

They pulled back just long enough to give him a glare before hugging me again. I gave him an "uh-huh, I know better" look.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. I care. Get over it."

Dad grinned and shook his head at all of us.

Smiling sweetly, Piper kissed my hand.

Closing my eyes, I breathed easier with my family surrounding me.

* * *

><p><strong>*clears throat* So...who doesn't love Jason? I am madly in love with him. He's freaking awesome. Anywho! Tell me how you feel! Love y'all! xoxoxo<strong>


End file.
